Stranger Things
by HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: What happens when Snape meets Harry after 5 years? And why is Harry so different? Snape sets out as a man on a mission to figure out why the Wizarding Worlds most loved young man is so detached, of course, he doesn't expect to fall in love in the process! Eventual Slash!
1. The Book

_A/N: hi guys. this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and i would really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think. _

_This will be multi-chaptered although i'm not sure how many yet. This is just an introduction of sorts to the story. Please dont make me feel too bad if its a complete disaster... Oh and please review! x_

_Beta: **Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. **All remaining mistakes are mine!_

* * *

Harry failed to hear the bell at the door sound. He didn't notice the dark figure that walked towards him and he most certainly didn't hear the smooth voice say "Potter! Potter you imbecile. Potter!"

xxx

Harry was in heaven, or at least the book he was reading made him feel that way. The one thing he loved about his eventual career choice was that it brought him to realise that Hermione had had all the reason to be so entranced by books since their childhood. Well Hermione read informational books but nevertheless, Harry's romance novels were still captivating enough for him. It was the scene where the hero finally declared his love for the princess and Harry read on with no care in the world. He thought something was off though when instead of the princess' voice playing in his head saying 'Raymond', he heard a deep baritone repeat 'Potter' over and over again. That was when a hand came down on his shoulder and shook him out of his stupor.

xxx

Severus had better things to do than play alarm clock to the brat but he was the only living soul he saw in the store at the moment and he needed to find the shopkeeper so he could purchase his book and get back home to his lab. He'd just about had enough of calling out for Potter so he decided to shake him back to his senses. Harry started from his dream like state, almost falling of the armchair he occupied. He looked to his right at that moment and could almost have dropped dead in shock. Next to his chair, stood none other than Severus Snape; Potions Master, former spy and recipient of the order of the Merlin for his part in the victory over Voldemort.

Harry had to backtrack just to take in the man's appearance. He reminded himself that it was just because the last time he'd seen Snape, he'd been in a coma in St. Mungos after Fawkes rescued him from the shack. Snape stood tall beside him. Black boots, fitting black trousers, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a scowl on his face. His face, right! That's when Harry gathered himself and finally said "Professor! I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in."

Snape sneered "Clearly."

Harry reminded himself that the man was just being his usual snarky self. "So how can I help you? Sir." He added the sir as an afterthought.

"Potter, I'm not here to make small talk. I was wondering if you knew where the shopkeeper was. One inconsistent being probably would know where the other is after all."

Harry ignored the insult and replied "Well you can tell me what you need sir. I assure you that the service is impeccable."

Snape laughed. The bloody git laughed. "Is Kingsley sending out his aurors on odd side jobs these days? I knew the ministry was going downhill but I hadn't realised it would be this hilarious."

Harry had just about had enough from a man who he hadn't seen in the last 5 years. "Excuse me Professor, but if you're quite done I'd like to lock up now."

Harry noticed the look Snape gave him and continued quickly "I'm hardly this short with my customers but then again, they don't insult me and my business skills the moment they walk in now do they?"

Snape looked ready to hex Harry but he knew better than to rile the boy, no the young man, up for no reason so he just passed his parchment to Harry with the book name on it not trusting his sharp tongue at the moment.

"Herbs of Southern Africa," Harry read out loud. "It's a rare book isn't it?" he asked, all irritation at the man forgotten.

Snape was shocked for a moment but recovered before Harry looked at him. "Yes, I need the book to work out some effects on a few of my potions. Many large and popular book stores haven't even heard of this book Potter, so that leaves me to ask, how?" meanwhile he gestured to the store as a whole.

"How it is that the Saviour owns a book store or how is it that 'Potter' knows what a rare potions ingredients book is?" asked Harry. "I thought you were in a rush."

"Both if you please. My curiosity has momentarily cleared out my schedule for the evening Potter."

Harry sighed and motioned for Snape to sit down opposite him. He explained how he came to be even more in the spotlight after defeating Voldemort and how he had even more expectations sent his way like marrying Ginny and having kids which led him to seek out a life away from the usual fast paced and already planned out life he led in school. He also explained how he'd spent 1 year in the auror programme and left after it became too much although he didn't go into too much detail.

"So you opened up a book store and now spend your days smiling at books like a love struck girl while ignoring your customers. Interesting, although that doesn't explain how you of all people know of the book." Snape deadpanned.

"I really am sorry for not being alert when you walked in Sir." Harry said in a less harsh tone than earlier. "And well, we used the book in our auror training when we had to familiarize ourselves with potion making."

Snape faked shock "Not as incompetent as in school then Potter."

Harry allowed himself to smile at that. "Your book will take at least a week to get here since it's Christmas in a few days. Although I know exactly where to look, the man in charge is unavailable right now."

Snape noticed Harry's switch to a business tone and complied. "Well Potter, I appreciate your trouble. I shall be back in 1 week to collect my purchase."

With that, Snape turned and with a few long strides, left the shop.

It was then that Harry realised just what was so off about his professor. He wasn't wearing any robes, not teaching robes or regular robes. Harry sat back in his chair and laughed, Stranger things have happened than Snape appearing in public without his robes.

xxx

Severus could have kicked himself for being curious enough to pry into the brats life. And of all things for information on why exactly the Saviour of the Wizarding world seemed to be hiding out in a tiny bookstore in the heart of Diagon Alley. Severus was sure that people knew he owned the store and still hounded him like mad but then the way Potter had readily entertained his questions was like he had been glad for the company. And truth be told, the person that was delighted have Severus Snape' company was no doubt a lonely soul indeed. And that was how Severus decided that this was truly too good of a mystery to bypass. He shall surely find out what exactly sent the Golden Boy into a state of hiding.

**review please :-)**


	2. Revelation

_A/N: so here is another chapter. this chapter is not really a filler because it IS important. i believe that being able to picture a scene enhances the effect of what is being read. There is a lot of descriptions in this about surroundings and of course, Harry's shop. There's a bit of background information and well the new piece of info at the end. I really hope you enjoy it as i'm certainly enjoying writing this. Oh yes and THANK YOU to everyone who has put this story on alert. It truly makes me smile and feel appreciated. Continue to review! x_

_Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. All remaining mistakes are mine._

* * *

Harry spent Christmas at the Burrow every year and even though he was always invited to spend Christmas eve with the family, he usually turned it down to spend his night in his favorite spot under the stars on a clearing not too far off from Diagon Alley. This year was just the same.

Harry had settled onto the only spot on the ground free from snow and placed down his rucksack with a bit to nibble on before he either got too tired and had to return back home or he got too frozen out in the cold.  
Harry loved this spot; he'd come here whenever he needed time to think away from the world or on the anniversary of the Final battle. The clearing was beautiful; untouched by man with its trees forming a protective circle around Harry's spot. At this time of year, the snow hung off bare branches and the grass crunched under your feet but in summer, the scene was truly the most beautiful with flowers of every kind and freshness filling the air. Harry suspected that no one ever thought of going beyond the trees in fear of a cliff, although he did imagine that there was one beyond the trees furthest from him.

He'd found this spot by chance when he'd got into a fight with Ron four years ago over his and Ginny's future. Oh yes, that was a rather awful day. Ron had wanted to know when Harry had planned to propose to his sister but Harry had argued that he wasn't ready for commitment as yet so soon after just having got out of the one he had where he promised to free the world of Voldemort.

He'd been searching frantically for a place to vent out his anger, release his magic and destroy as much as he could but once he'd seen the natural beauty of this place, he had somewhat sobered, not able to destroy something so wonderful. Of course, Ron had apologized afterwards and stated he was only concerned since Ginny waited for Harry all through the war and he thought she deserved some happiness finally.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by a rustling in the trees behind him. He immediately got to his feet wondering whether it may just be some animal when a dark figure stepped out, hands up in surrender saying, "Potter its me, don't hex."

Harry let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the Professor, "I wouldn't have known who 'me' was had it not been for your voice, Professor." Harry teased.

Severus scoffed at that comment and asked, "And what exactly are you doing out here, in the cold and dark, without your wand and on Christmas Eve?"

Harry ignored the wand comment as he realized any sensible wizard would have drawn out their wand the moment a strange noise reached their ears, "I spend time out here thinking, it relaxes me. And well, this is how my every Christmas Eve is spent; just me and my thoughts. How did you find this place anyway?"

"I was about to ask you the very same thing Potter. This place, at the right part of the year, flourishes in many useful potion ingredients that would otherwise be very hard to find." Severus looked at Harry and realized there was a silent unanswered question, "I noticed footprints leading in here and I followed, that's how I found you."

Harry smiled, "Oh well I was just about to head back now."

"Don't leave on my account."

"It's actually getting really cold here. Say Professor, would you like to come back to my place?" Harry realized his mistake faster than Snape's eyes opened wide in astonishment and he rephrased, "I mean for a drink, something to keep warm. Unless of course you were heading elsewhere then that's fine, otherwise I really wouldn't-"

"Potter, enough, you're rambling on like an idiot. Would you shut up if I accompanied you back to-" at that moment, Snape realized that he had no idea where Harry had lived. He had only ever met him in Diagon Alley so he asked, "Where is it that you live now Potter?"

Harry shut up rather well once Snape agreed but answered obediently, "Oh yes, I never mentioned, I live in the shop." Once again Snape's eyes widened momentarily, "Sorry not as in, in the actual shop but above it. There was some really great space upstairs so I converted it into my new home." Harry smiled proudly at that.

Snape noticed that it was the first time he'd seen a genuine smile on the boy since his escapades in school, "Very well then Potter, after you." And he gestured with his hand for Potter to lead the way.

Harry picked his belongings off the ground and headed off to his shop with Snape a few steps behind him. There was silence as none knew what to speak of to the other.

As they reached the shop and Harry opened up, Snape took the time to look around and actually appreciate what Potter had done with the place. It wasn't very big but it was set up in such a manner that it still seemed spacious. On the left of the entrance was the small counter where the cash register stood among other little brochures and flyers. The wall behind it and directly opposite it was lined with huge book shelves which held large, thick volumes; probably the informative ones, Snape thought. Directly in front of him were four bookshelves that stood as tall as him neatly aligned with smaller books which he assumed were novels, both muggle and wizarding, he realized

And beyond all of this, at the back of the shop, on a slightly raised platform was the place he'd first seen Potter. Two large armchairs and one couch surrounded a little table in the middle with its backdrop being one more, large bookshelf. Snape was astounded. Besides himself and of course other bookstores in general, he'd never imaged that Potter could come up with a set up as intimate and welcoming as this. He then realized that his appreciation was probably all over his face as Potter now stood in front of him, grinning like an absolute jackass. He placed his neutral mask firmly in place again as Potter gestured to the side and asked, "So Professor, lets see if you appreciate my humble abode as immensely."

The brat left to proceed up a staircase with a laugh as Snape noticed a staircase that escaped his scrutiny which he assumed led to Potters rooms. And wasn't Potter right about his appreciation because as he took the final step, he was greeted by a beautifully designed living room just the same as downstairs. There was a hallway too, expansion charm he thought, with three doors, one a bedroom, the other a bathroom and the last the kitchen. That was where potter was heading now. He realized he'd missed the question about whiskey and was now going to be offered coffee. He didn't mind it at all. In fact, if he was going to try to find out why potter was so different, he'd best be comfortable and happy in his surroundings.

Potter returned, gave him a mug and took his own. They occupied separate armchairs and Snape couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "Potter, pains me as to admit but this is all rather nice however I do not understand exactly why you'd choose to live above a shop in Diagon alley away from everyone else. Surely when you said you wanted peace, you didn't have to go into absolute isolation from the public?"

Harry didn't know whether he would eventually regret this. He didn't know why he felt compelled to tell this man anything, why he even brought him to his home. But there was just something about the man who he hadn't seen for five years and his interest and well disguised concern for Harry that made him reveal something he hadn't even told his closest friends, "Well Professor, I lost my magic."

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me for making you wait but i promise it will be good. I hope you're intrigued by this though._

**Review Please :-)**


	3. Please Explain

_A/N: Well a new chapter. I hope this answers some of your questions and i also hope you'll enjoy the new developments and in general the story :-) Don't forget to review! x_

_Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. All remaining mistakes are mine._

* * *

"Well Professor, I lost my magic."

Snape couldn't help but spit out his coffee in a manner very unlike himself, but he believed that he had the right to be shocked.

"Lost your magic? Potter, what silly game are you playing now?" Snape said, while spelling himself clean.

"It's not a game professor. I'm being serious. That's why I live here all by myself; the media will have a field day if they ever found out."

"Potter, it may have escaped your little mind but non-magic folk can't gain access to wizarding locations, at least those under the fidelius charm. So once again I ask you to drop this preposterous façade and tell me what I want to know!" Snape demanded.

Harry chuckled, "You know Professor, you never took me seriously, even in school but for once it seems like your vast knowledge has failed you."

Snape looked ready to commit murder, "Potter, how dare you speak to me in that way! You ill disciplined-"

Harry cut his rant off, "Professor, if you'd calm down, I can tell you what I mean by that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you but if you let me continue I can answer your questions."

Snape just settled for a glare so Harry continued, "The year that I spent in the auror programme was torturous, well for me at least. It was like Voldemort all over again. Maybe they weren't as powerful but they were all just as much as a threat. The spells we'd have to use, the torture we'd have to inflict on others and the harm our bodies would go through; it was too much like the war. My nightmares were back in full force, I mean we all had them especially after what we went through during the war but these were fresh. About families I'd rescued and times I'd nearly been killed. I was a prisoner in my own career so I decided to leave it and try my hand at something else."

Snape took Harry's pause as a chance to speak, "I can only imagine how terrible that must have been but what in the world does that have to do with losing your magic?"

"You need to know everything to understand, Sir." Snape nodded so Harry went on, "Ron was furious that I was leaving the programme and he was even madder that I'd turned down Ginny's offer to join her quidditch team. To her it was extra time to spend with each other, but I wasn't sure I still loved her in a romantic way anymore. That was basically the reason for ninety percent of the fights Ron and I had.

Then I was sent on one last mission before I left the programme and that of course turned out very ugly. It was a narrow escape; a few of the others got hit with the killing curse while Ron and I managed to evade it. But I still got hit with a few nasty ones in the process." At that Harry, unbuttoned his shirt just far enough to reveal a massive scar running from his right shoulder all the way across to just over his heart, "I summoned a powerful shield to protect myself and Ron but I also drained my magic to pretty severe levels after doing so."

Harry looked up and noticed the odd look on Snape's face and a flicker of something like remorse in his eyes but he wasn't too sure, then Snape spoke up, "Magic can be regenerated Potter. Our magical cores are way more resilient than you're currently given them credit for."

"Magic is regenerated when the witch or wizard work to make that happen." said Harry.

For a moment, Snape didn't comprehend but then realization hit him, "Merlin Potter, are you telling me that you deliberately forfeited your powers?"

"It was one of the hardest decisions of my life. But I couldn't allow my life to continue in that way. After the war, I knew that I'd always mean something to the world and I'd constantly be in the spotlight but then people started making decisions for me, telling me what to do and how to do it. I'd still get attacked and many of Voldemort's followers were still out there, waiting for an opportune moment to get their hands on the boy who'd destroyed their master. I just couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't be brave for everyone else anymore, no one would reassure me that they'd take care of the next Dark Lord so that my family and I could be safe, no, everyone went on with their lives relying on the fact that their Saviour would come to their rescue!" Harry said the last part in a raised voice and much harsher tone that he needed to but all of this hurt him terribly.

Snape noticed the tears in the young mans eyes, the pain and the frustration on his face but most of all he saw what everyone else failed to see, Harry's need to be his own man. He got up off his chair and went to stand in front of Harry, placing his hand on the mans shoulder. He'd expected for Harry to shrug him off but instead he remained still and looked up into his eyes and said, "Do you hate me for that professor? Do you hate me for putting myself first this time, for doing what I thought was right?"

Snape smiled, "How can I judge you when that was my exact train of thought when I decided to join the Dark Lord? To do something that I believed would benefit me and keep me happy; however I can tell you one thing, it was not the best of decisions for either of us." Confusion showed on Harry's face so Snape went on, "Potter you foolish, foolish boy! How can you ever think that sacrificing the most important part of your being would do you any good? Just like how I thought that serving a mad man would keep me happy."

Harry bowed his head and for a moment, Snape thought that he might sag boneless against his body, and some part of him didn't mind that in the least. When that didn't happen, Snape let his hand drop from Harry's shoulder to his wrist, gently guiding him to the sofa. He sat down next to Harry, not yet removing his hand from Harry's. He was startled when Harry broke the silence and continued his story, "I ran away from the hospital once I could manage to stand again without feeling dizzy.

My invisibility cloak and small bag was all the belongings I had. I hid out in muggle London for almost a year donning different muggle disguises in case I was somehow recognized. All the while not practicing any magic; then one morning I woke up and it was just the same as every other morning except that I felt empty, the blood running through my veins was just ordinary blood, no magical DNA, nothing. I had a throbbing headache but that was it, nothing extra ordinary, just plain old Harry and that's the morning realized that my magic had indeed left me and I felt it safe to return, this time with no disguises."

Harry looked up and saw that Snape was staring straight ahead, his hand still on Harry's. Harry gave his hand a gentle squeeze and went on, "I wanted to see the place on last time, it was silly actually that I'd gone through so much to relieve myself of my powers yet I still wanted to go there but something pulled me towards the place. So I headed for the spot where I knew The Leaky Cauldron stood obviously just expecting to see an empty space or whatever muggles saw instead. Imagine my surprise when I saw exactly what I came there to see. The Leaky Cauldron stood there just as it was when I last saw it. I probably shouldn't have gone inside but I had to know exactly what was going on. And then that's how the wizarding world was once again alerted that Harry Potter did not fall off the face of the earth, no, he was right there in the flesh."  
"The buzz was almost as overwhelming as before but I did notice that somehow people didn't seem too happy with me anymore; their Saviour forsaking them to go MIA and whatnot. But over time I realized that maybe I can live with the hatred, it's much better than being loved because you agree to put your life on the line every time. Of course, dealing with Hermione and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys was what I'd assume hell would be like but eventually I got them convinced that I fell into a state of depression and after letting them all smother me with love and care, and Ron with a few hexes, I came off it all forgiven."

Snape was now glaring at Harry's attempt to finish of his tale on a light hearted note, he was somewhat satisfied by the answers he'd received but one thing still bugged him, "Potter, there's still one more thing, if you truly have depleted your magical core to a state of no repair, how is it that you still see everything magical?"

"Well Sir, I was wondering the very same thing, especially when I realized that I wouldn't be able to use my wand to access Diagon Alley anymore. That's when I tried the floo, and that worked out just fine. I used to use this very bookstores floo as my entrance and exit. I eventually ended up spending all of my time here researching and trying to find answers. That's when I learnt that wizards and witches are something like secret keepers for all of the wizarding locations under the fidelius charm. That's how Hermione's parents managed to enter Diagon Alley, Hermione told them of its location and upon knowing where it was, they could actually see it. That's why muggles can't see The Leaky Cauldron sir, they don't even know that its there!" Harry finished off with a triumphant smile.

Snape tried his best to come up with a snarky comment but found it nearly impossible with all of the well researched knowledge that Potter had just presented to him, "Might I say that if you'd even paid half as much attention in my class during school, Potter, you may have even given Granger a run for her Galleons."

Harry beamed at the well disguised compliment and belatedly added, "Oh yes and the shopkeeper saw how much I loved this place during my research that upon retirement she gave me first preference. All of the charms that are in place here is her doing, she never removed them."

Snape was about to say that Potter needs to watch his back for the day the place shrinks up on him due to the previous owners demise when his thoughts were interrupted by the clocking signalling midnight.

"Merry Christmas Professor." Said Harry holding out his hand which was just a moment ago still in Snape's.

Snape studied him for a while before saying, "It's been years since I've been a Professor Potter. You really should start calling me Severus."

Harry stood up, hand still extended and said, "Only if you call me Harry."

Severus stood and grasped Harry's hand, for a moment lost in the thought of how well it fit into his, "Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry beamed, "Merry Christmas Severus."

_A/N: Welllllllll... Hope you liked it. Apart from the actual plot being revealed slowly, the Snape/Harry relationship is going to start developing as well ;-)_

**Review please :-)**


	4. New Developments

_A/N: hi guys, firstly, i'm not all that sure when i'll be able to post another chapter due to campus but no worries my darlings, i will be back really soon! _

_Also if you need anything or have any requests or questions, you're more than welcome to PM me, i'll reply ASAP._

_Another thing, i try really hard to make my chapters a good length so forgive me if they're too short at times, i am after all a new writer here. i hope this one is a good start on the length though!_

_And last but not least, THANK YOU to everyone who's put this story on alert and all those of you who review. it means the world to me to read your kind words so please continue to review! x_

_Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. All remaining mistakes are mine._

* * *

Late on Christmas evening, found Severus among the beauty of the clearing in Diagon Alley. He wasn't very sure why he was even in Diagon Alley at this time when all of the shops had closed earlier in the day. All that ran through his mind was how happy and peaceful Harry looked when he'd found him here last night. Yes Harry, not Potter anymore and on a level, it felt intimate that Severus was allowed to call him by his given name, almost as if Severus was a friend but no, he had to stop right there. He was no more than a former professor and therefore a shoulder to cry on.

He did remember that Harry had said no one else knows, so that had to mean that Harry thought something more of him but once again he brushed away the thought. He looked at his golden pocket watch, a cherished gift from his mother, and decided that it was time to go home. He could have apparated from where he was currently standing but decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk past the bookstore once last time tonight.

xxx

Harry walked through the street towards his shop, grateful that he hadn't had those few extra drinks. He was already a little light headed and it wasn't even that late yet. His day with the Weasleys had been as eventful as every Christmas with them was. With Molly's cooking and George's pranks, there was never a dull moment. Molly still scolded him though for his weight, which according to her wasn't what a young man of his age should look like. She argued that he was way to skinny but Harry was actually happy with his body, yeah sure, he didn't have well defined muscles and abs of steel but he was well toned and definitely not all skin and bone.

Harry had always just went along though as he knew that Fred's death had caused Molly to quickly grasp onto another whom she'd considered a son and there was no one more suitable than Harry. Of course, he could never replace Fred but if he let Molly fret over him, he guessed she wouldn't really beat herself up over her loss. He was glad though that George had decided to revel in the happy times that he'd had with Fred. He'd even recruited Seamus to help out at the shop; his knack for blowing things up came in handy with some of the pranks.

His mind drifted over to Ginny suddenly, she'd earlier introduced the family to her new boyfriend, none other than Dean Thomas. Harry was happy that she'd moved on but of course it was a little too easy in his mind and he was proved correct when throughout the afternoon, Ginny kept making subtle hints about their previous relationship, obviously trying to guilt Harry into Merlin knows what.

Harry had kicked a stone he'd seen on the ground when he heard a grunt, it was so soft though that if he hadn't been listening, he wouldn't have heard it. And who else would it be than Severus Snape, "Pro- Severus! What are you doing out here?"

Severus mentally kicked himself for deciding on this walk. He did not need to see Harry of all people right now when his mind was still in overdrive about the man, or wasn't that exactly why he walked this way? "I was heading home Harry." He saw that Harry expected more so he said, "From the clearing. You were right; it is a good place to think."

Harry grinned up at his former professor, "Wow, so you've finally admitted that I'm right about something then, have you?"

Severus aimed a glare at Harry without the usual harshness, "And whatever are you doing wondering the streets on Christmas day? Haven't you heard that no one should be alone at Christmas or have your loved ones already had enough of you?"

Severus didn't understand the reason why Harry's smile seemed to grow impossibly wider until he said, "Well I've been with the Weasleys since morning so it was a good time to return and besides Severus, you're right, no one should ever be alone at Christmas. Why don't you come inside?"

Harry wasn't sure where the offer came from, but when Severus had mentioned being alone, Harry couldn't help but realize that Severus had no one. He had no known relatives and the only people he'd once called family lived in isolation away from busy lifestyle of Wizarding Britain. The Malfoy's had moved away after the war, they'd been cleared of all charges after a thorough investigation and chosen to sell the manor and go spend their time as a family elsewhere. So Harry knew that this was probably the only decent thing he could do for the man right now.

Severus knew that he shouldn't but how could he refuse a chance to get even a little enjoyment out of this day. If anyone had told Severus that he'd one day consider Harry Potter as good company he'd probably have hexed them into their next life but today he somehow felt that there's no one else he'd rather spend his day with than Harry. He nodded and said, "Thank you that would be nice."

Harry smiled and proceeded to walk towards his shop, the walk was somewhat similar to last night's, it was just as silent but not at all uncomfortable. Harry realized that Severus Snape was just as nice as any other bloke if not more understanding, more accepting, obviously a bit more intimidating but definitely more intriguing. Harry decided that he wouldn't mind it at all to get to know the man, in fact, he'd definitely try, what was that next to the fact that he'd previously told the man one of his most well kept secrets.

They reached the bookstore and once they'd gotten inside and Harry had locked up again, they silently climbed the stairs. Severus couldn't figure out exactly what was going through Harry's mind but he could see that he was in deep thought all through their walk. It didn't look like his thoughts disturbed him though since he'd see an occasional smile grace Harry's delicate features. Even now as they walked into Harry's sitting area, Severus could tell that he was contemplating something so he just left Harry to it. It was him after all who intruded on the man's evening. He silently perched himself on the couch as he watched Harry walk to the cabinet at the corner of the room and take out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses.

"I hope you don't mind, its just that I've been tempted to have another glass tonight but the walk home would have been a bit too eventful, rather in my own home then but if you'd rather have something else-" Harry was cut off by Severus, "No fire whiskey is fine." Severus added a little smile just for Harry's sake.

Harry proceeded to ask Severus about the others like those at the school and anyone he may have maintained contact with. Somewhere through their conversation, Severus realized that tonight Harry didn't want to talk about himself and Severus happily obliged not wanting to ruin the light mood that had been set. Severus told him how he still delivered potions to the infirmary at Hogwarts when it was requested of him which was how he kept in the know of the goings on at the school.

Severus could have listened to Harry's laugh for an eternity when he mentioned Neville's hardships in disciplining students during herbology; it left him satisfied in knowing that he was somehow responsible for the look of utter happiness on Harry's face at the moment. As Severus told Harry of his other dependents on his potions and his family estate which he now called home, none of them realized that they'd polished off almost half of the once full bottle nor that sometime that evening Harry had moved closer to Severus to a point where their knees touched.

When Harry had recovered from yet another fit of laughter, he turned to his right and then only did utterly register to him that his face was indeed very close to Severus' who was now looking down at him. It was then for some unknown reason that Harry had decided to stand up extremely fast which resulted in his surroundings spinning around him. Severus also stood, only this time he was laughing; a deep, mesmerizing sound that pleased Harry to no end.

Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders to steady the swaying young man in front of him. The contact was enough to ignite a fire in each of them and before he knew it, Severus' hands were travelling from Harry's shoulders to his neck and around to his nape. Severus leaned down to capture sweet, sweet lips between his own when Harry turned and all he managed to do was kiss Harry's ear. He withdrew quickly, horrified, embarrassed and furious all at the same time but his anger was directed at a totally different person when he heard the youngest Weasley boys' voice boom through the room, "Harry, mate let me in. You left your wand at our place and I know I sound like mum but what were you even thinking taking that risk? Anyway mate its freezing out here so get on it!"

Severus stared at the Jack Russell terrier patronus in the living area. Harry turned to look at him before bolting to the stairs. Severus followed at a calmer pace and I when he reached both young men, he'd heard Harry trying to explain what caused him to leave his wand behind, "One too many drinks mate. Just forgot it like that."

Ron's attention though, was now fully focused on the man standing beside Harry, "What the f- uhm, Professor." said Ron as he quickly backtracked, "Uhm Harry, can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Severus quickly interjected before Harry could answer, "No need, I was just leaving." he sneered, "Weasley. Harry." he nodded to each of them before he disappeared in one swift stride out of the shop.

"Harry! Did the old git just call you Harry?" asked Ron absolutely flabbergasted.

"Ron, Severus and I met a few days back and we've just been spending some time with each other since then." Only after he said it, did Harry realize how absolutely wrong that would have sounded to Ron's ears. So he added, "He ordered this book, you know."

Ron just blinked and said, "Of course he did Harry. I'm not even going to ask why you're calling him 'Severus'." Ron spat the name out in disgust, "Look I'm just going to go now. Mum's probably waiting; she was really worried about you mate. We all were, I mean there's no V-V-Voldemort anymore but that doesn't mean you can just go walking around without a wand Harry."

"Ron I already told you-"

"Yeah yeah mate, too much to drink and all that. Anyway, I'll see you soon 'kay." with that Ron waved to Harry and apparated back home.

xxx

Harry hadn't seen Severus for the next few days and he'd only realized how much he wanted to see the man when he found himself racing to the front of the shop every time the bell at the door sounded, and all times afterwards. He had a terrible feeling that Severus was mad about their almost kiss on Christmas day. Harry himself had been extremely mad at himself for turning at that precise moment! But how could he not when he'd heard Ron's voice almost as if his friend had been standing right there beside him and Severus.

He'd spent his night's trying to imagine what those lips would feel like against his. Would they be surprisingly soft and delicate or would they be slightly chapped and rough? Would Severus take every moment to taste him or would he thoroughly ravish Harry's mouth? Harry was afraid that the man would start to close himself away from him again afterwards, that's if he even saw him again. They'd progressed so much since school; there wasn't any of the animosity and hatred between them, instead he saw that Severus wasn't the big, bad and evil potions master he'd thought him to be and Severus learned that Harry wasn't always strong and brave the way the world made him out to be.

Together they were two ordinary people who saw and understood those little details that know one else even cared to notice. Harry was actually surprised by his thoughts, he'd never given the idea that he might be attracted to men any thought, least of all Severus Snape, but now he really didn't mind it all, in fact he'd be more than happy to get to know the man in that way but what were his chances now that he'd blew his opportunity.

xxx

Severus was a wreck; he hadn't slept a full night since his almost kiss with Harry Bloody Potter. What was he even thinking, trying to kiss the man like that; taking advantage of an intoxicated person almost 20 years younger than him? He didn't even know if Harry was gay to begin with. He was of course aware that he was gay ever since his school days and had many meaningless encounters with men in the past but Harry was so young and of course he had been dating girls since his school days so what were his chances?

He suddenly took note of the date, it was December the 30th, the day he was meant to collect his book from the bookstore. He hadn't been to Diagon Alley the entire week in fear of bumping into Harry. He couldn't face the disgust he was sure he'd see in Harry's eyes at the reminder of what had almost happened, he didn't warn to see it. But he desperately needed that book to start on his potions and Harry was the only person who could lay his hands on it. He decided that he'd have to go anyway; he couldn't walk away from Harry. Not when he'd trusted him with his most prized secret and opened up to him as well.

Severus decided that he would simply have to control himself. He had a friendship, at least that's what he referred to it as, with Harry that he needed to nurture and he wasn't about to let his personal feelings get in the way of something so wonderful. With that, Severus apparated to Diagon Alley.

xxx

Harry had received Severus' book earlier that morning and he felt a pang of guilt shoot through him at the thought of the man. He knew Severus wouldn't come but he'd still kept the book on one front counter as a symbol of that little hope in side of him. He was just making his way to the back room to get some coffee when he heard the bell at the front door. His heart started to race and found himself short of breath, he somehow was sure that this was the customer he'd been waiting for in the past few days.

And man was he right, Severus Snape in the flesh stood at the door looking around cautiously until he found Harry. They locked eyes and stood still for a moment until Harry caught himself and spoke up, "Severus! I'm so glad you came. Uhm I mean for the book that is but also because I wanted to apologize for the other night. I really-" Severus cut in, "Stop Harry, I'm the one who should be apologizing. We were both under the influence and found ourselves in a compromising situation. It's perfectly alright-"

He was silenced by Harry who burst out in laughter, "Sorry Severus, it's just that we look utterly ridiculous standing here trying to justify something that didn't even happen."

Severus surprised him by chuckling, a sound that had Harry once more intrigued by this man, "Perfectly alright Harry but I really am sorry." He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Harry closed the distance and grasped his hand, "Friends." he said with a winning smile.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds just staring into each others eyes before Harry remembered about the book and rushed to hand it to Severus. Severus accepted it with the utmost appreciation and handed Harry the necessary galleons.

"I was actually going to get some coffee, would you like some?" asked Harry hopefully.

Severus nodded with a smile and Harry gestured for him to wait at the seating area in the back of the shop. When Harry arrived with the mugs moments later, he noticed that Severus was already reading his book and smiled at the look if concentration on the man's face. Severus looked up at that moment, "Something amusing Mr Potter?"

"Just how much you appreciate a book, reminds me a bit of myself when I'm faced with a rather lovely romance novel."

Severus nodded at that but then seemed to remember something. He kept his book aside and asked, "Harry, have your friends really noticed nothing about your missing magic? I would have thought that Granger at least would have figured something out by now."

"You've finally admitted that she isn't insufferable then have you?"

"I haven't admitted to anything Mr Potter, just that she is a know it all." he added a smirk for extra effect but it just made Harry smile even more.

"Well Sir," said Harry with a smirk that could challenge Severus', "it's extremely difficult keeping it from them, but as I've said, they still think I'm going through some phase of depression. Also, Hermione and Ron are getting married soon so the wedding keeps the Weasleys busy so they don't ask too many questions and I'm grateful for that but there are moments where I slip up, like when the guys want to play a game of quidditch and I have to come up with excuses or moments like when I leave my wand just lying around."

Severus went into full lecture mode at that, "Harry, you need to be more careful. Your wand right now may just be a useless stick that you have to carry around but imagine the scandal if it ever got out that you've lost your magic. The ministry would be all over you not to mention that wretched woman, Skeeter, who'd jump at the opportunity to make accusations. I cannot understand how none of your friends know, perhaps it's the fact that you hardly interact with anyone long enough for them to notice that something's off these days. But Harry, you need to be more careful!"

Harry wanted to respond with a teasing comment about how it sounded like Severus cared but all he could say was, "You noticed. The very first day actually." he realized that his voice carried more emotion than ever. He looked up at Severus and for a moment he felt the same pull he'd felt on Christmas night but he shook it off and chose to smile at the man instead, who not so surprisingly returned his smile with an even warmer one of his own.

Harry realized with a start that Severus only remained around for the purpose of the book and he probably wouldn't see him afterwards. It was almost as if the man read his mind because Severus said, "What are you doing tomorrow evening Harry?"

Harry couldn't fight off the grin as he answered, "Sounds like you have something planned then?"

Severus couldn't be sure whether Harry had indeed agreed to accompany him so he asked, "You'll come with me to see the fireworks then? I've always wanted to go but I could never find the time, however if you're just as keen, I'm sure I could clear my schedule." Severus lied about the last part. The only reason he never went was because he knew he'd be the only loner among all of the couple's and that was enough to put him off it.

Severus' lie however had the necessary effect on Harry who was so pleased that Severus would make time just for him, "I'd love to Severus, where were you thinking of?"

"Muggle London." came the reply, "There's just something about the way muggles create their own magic."

Harry didn't even mind the fact that he was the closest thing to a muggle at the moment. He was already fantasizing about what the night would be like with Severus.

Severus stood and picked up his book, "I must get going but I will pick you up at 8 pm tomorrow, maybe we could get some dinner beforehand." Severus tried and failed to not make it sound like a date but Harry didn't seem to mind in the least as he got up and walked towards Severus, startling him with an awkward one armed hug which Severus returned as best as he could before Harry looked up and said, "Thank you Severus, no ones ever done this much for me."

Severus could only stare at Harry as he realized that it probably wasn't the fact that they were going out the following evening but something far more deeper that pleased Harry to no end and then and there, Severus decided that he would make this one of the best night's of Harry's life just so that he could see that look again; directed towards him with almost affection; almost, thought Severus.

**Review please :-)**


	5. NYE

_A/N: Just FYI, the wards on the shop don't allow direct apparation into the store._

_Thank you so much for the kind words and support on the story. I can't explain how much it means to me!_

_I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! x_

_Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. All remaining msitakes are mine._

* * *

Harry was awoken with a start the following morning as he was shaken out of his splendid dream. He opened his eyes to find Ron standing over him with a frustrated look on his face, "Mate, you never sleep in this late, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry looked to his side and realized that it was already 12 pm. That meant he'd not only overslept by a good few hours, he also didn't open up the shop for the day, the shop he thought, "Ron! How did you get in here?"

"You really should be more careful Harry, all it took was a few spells and I got past your doors."

Harry hoped Ron wasn't going to start asking questions, he really didn't want to explain why he'd neglected his security for the shop or why there were hardly any wards up but before he could formulate a response, Ron spoke up, "Look, let's go out tonight, You, me and Hermione; just like old times. It's just that you really seem out of it these days mate, it's not like the same old Harry from school. You hardly spend time with us and when you do, you just sit out of whatever we're doing. Don't take this the wrong way mate; you know that I'm just worried."

Ron finished off with a reassuring nod of the head and a soft smile but something in Harry suddenly snapped, "Listen Ron, I'm not still the same guy you met 11 years ago. I've changed, you're right, since I've watched my friends and family die, since I've been responsible for their deaths! So stop trying to make everything like it was before, it's not going to happen!"

Harry finished off breathing heavily and with added anger and frustration in his tone. He knew that these outbursts always happened every once in a while when he was under pressure but this was the first time that he felt so inexplicably angry; if he still had his magic, he would have probably managed to cause the walls to start trembling. Ron was taken aback but he expected this reaction so he instead placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I do understand but hey if you didn't want to go out, you could have just said so!"

Harry didn't even acknowledge Ron's attempt to lighten the atmosphere, he just shrugged his hand off and walked to the door holding it open for Ron, "I think you should leave now. I have things to do before tonight."

Ron was always at Harry's side, throughout all his years at Hogwarts so he'd seen all of the sides of the Great Harry Potter, so he knew when to back out but he also knew that he shouldn't even take offence as Harry usually never meant anything he said in the heat of the moment, "Fine, fine. I'm going." As Ron walked out he said over his shoulder, "So a hot date then, about time."

"Ron!" was all Harry got out before he realized what the last thing Ron had said was. Ron really did accept the fact that Harry and Ginny were over for good and the thought somewhat calmed him down.

Harry's day wasn't very eventful afterwards. He'd gotten over his outburst with Ron, glad that his friend was so understanding but he couldn't seem to hold back the urge to close up early so he could prepare for his date, no his outing with Severus. He finally closed the shop at 5 and headed upstairs for a quick shower which then turned into 30 minutes of thorough cleaning up including his wash of his now forest smelling hair. Now standing in front of his wardrobe with just his towel around his waist and hair dripping water down his chest, he had to decide what to wear. Harry threw on a pair of underwear and a pair of dark, tight fitting jeans. He had to now decide between a T-Shirt or a button down dress shirt; after 20 minutes of trying out shirts and throwing them onto a pile in the corner, he finally decided on a green, Slytherin green, button down shirt which went rather well with his eyes. He put on his black dress shoes and set on a task to tame his unruly hair.

By the time Harry had battled with his hair, drank a few good glasses of wine and got back on to the frustrating process of setting his hair, it was already 7.30. He remembered that Severus was arriving at 8 so he had 30 minutes to stress himself out with his thoughts alone. He wondered why he was so nervous, he'd never felt this way with Cho or Ginny, and those were definitely dates. But tonight wasn't even a date, he didn't know what it was exactly, maybe just dinner with his former professor but to watch the fireworks on New Years eve together was quite an intimate setting. Could Severus maybe feel the same about him? But then what exactly did he feel for Severus? His thoughts were interrupted by knock from downstairs; of course Severus would be early. Harry headed down the stairs and into the shop. He unlocked the door and the sight that greeted him when he opened the door took his breath away. Severus stood before him, in full black unsurprisingly but with his hair tied back neatly, t-shirt, overcoat, slacks and boots. Everything fit him quite snugly so Harry could see the exact shape of his toned, muscled body.

"If you are quite done with gaping Mr Potter, I would request for us to take leave."

Harry caught himself and spoke, "Yeah sure, yeah, we should go." he grinned up at Severus and stepped out turning to face the door so he could lock up.

"I must say that you clean up rather well Harry." Severus smiled when Harry turned around and was faced with a blushing young man.

"Thank you Severus, you look rather dashing yourself." said Harry, not meeting Severus' eyes afraid that he shouldn't have said that out loud. Severus only nodded, quite taken aback by the comment as he held out his hand for Harry to hold on to, at which Harry looked at him puzzled, "I will apparate us to the restaurant which I've chosen for tonight."

Harry moved closer, while facing Severus who wound his arm around Harry's waist pulling him flush against his body while looking deep into Harry's eyes. Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from Severus so he was startled when he felt a pulling sensation in his stomach and moments later felt strong arms steady him as his feet touched solid ground again, "Graceful as ever Harry." said Severus with a tone of mirth.

"Well excuse me for not being as balanced as the great Severus Snape," Harry shot him a look, "sir." and added the sir as an afterthought.

Then there it was the laugh that could take him to heaven a back, "Come along Harry."

Harry wanted to shoot back a sharp remark but settled for following Severus obediently out of the alley. They reached a small but rather posh restaurant where the man at the door immediately smiled and greeted them

The waiter led them to a table near the back, beside a large window with the most beautiful view of the city. Severus pulled out a chair for Harry before going to his own seat across him. The waiter handed each of them a menu before leaving, "This place is incredible Severus." said Harry while studying his surroundings.

It was quite an intimate setting; the restaurant wasn't very big and so each table was perfect just for two people. The decor was of Red, Black and Silver with a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Their table had a black tablecloth with a red overlay; there was a thin vase between him and Severus with a single red rose in it. While Harry studied the rose, his eyes met with Severus' and he smiled shyly with a tint of red in his cheeks.

Severus let out the breath he'd been holding, he wasn't sure whether this was a little too romantic that would have Harry repenting him for his choices but he could see now that Harry liked it and appreciated it. He so badly wanted to kiss over the red on Harry's cheeks but found control from deep within, "You haven't even tasted the food as yet. You will be bowled over Mr Potter."

"That I don't doubt, Mr Snape."

Before Snape could even ask what Harry meant, the waiter returned with a bottle of champagne, offering it to Severus and Harry. Severus accepted the bottle and poured for both himself and Harry. They both had different reasons for not drinking too much that evening; Severus for not wanting to be influenced to take the plunge with his actions towards Harry concerning his undeniable interest and Harry for not making a fool of himself after having more than enough wine before Severus arrived.

They ordered their food afterwards and took the time while they waited to speak about themselves; sharing things the other never knew. Harry told Severus about some of his adventures during their school days and Severus chose to tell Harry about Lily. He even spoke a bit about James, Sirius and Remus. Severus felt that no matter what his feelings were towards the Marauders, there probably wasn't anyone who took the time to tell Harry about those he never got to know as well as he should have, to Severus, this was a gift far more valuable than anything he could ever give to Harry. He was absolutely right as Harry listened intently, laughing at some purely Snape-ish comments and looking thoughtful at some of the more sentimental details.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence while every now or then they'd comment on their food or have a short discussion of something or the other. By the time they were done, neither of them even felt like moving so they sat there just admiring the scenery, well mostly Harry because Severus just spent his time looking at Harry, absorbing his every feature, every flaw and every perfection that kept him awake at night imagining what it would be like tracing those lines which were too long in the past filled with fear and worry.

Harry turned to find Severus watching him, he looked down at the table, their hands were just a few inches apart, just a little more and maybe he could- The waiter arrived back to their table presenting the bill to Severus, Harry and Severus both damned the waiter silently as Severus paid and then made his way to the door.

Severus led Harry out of the restaurant at exactly 10, they still had 2 hours till the New Year but Severus knew exactly where he was going next. Harry walked beside him amazed by the amount of people around who were all intoxicated to some extent, all dancing to the music filling the air from the large stage where a muggle band performed. Harry couldn't imagine Severus dancing but he did think that they were going to stick around for the rest of the evening which is why he was surprised as he was led past the crowd to a park right at the side of the party. They could still hear the music as they walked further away but there was also a silence that hung in the air which Severus broke almost immediately, "My mother brought me here often when my excuse of a father got out of line at home. I've always loved it here and visited even after her death, which is how I know my way around here."

He grew silent and Harry felt the need to say something, "Its beautiful here Severus. You know, before Hogwarts, I never had the chance to explore the country. My aunt and uncle never allowed it and then when I was hiding out in muggle London, I never ventured too far off from my residence. Precautions of some sort I guess."

Severus only wanted to tell Harry that he'd take him anywhere he desired but didn't want to scare off the young man so instead said, "Harry, surely your aunt and uncle couldn't have kept you in a room for 11 years, you must have went out a few times."

"Not even a room, a cupboard that was my bedroom until I started at Hogwarts. They always thought of me as a freak, treated me like one too especially after I set a snake on my cousin in the zoo once," he saw Severus' bewildered expression and added, "by accident of course."

Severus chuckled and said, "It's always done by accident in those years, isn't it?"

Harry laughed and then suddenly stood up straight, looking as if he was listening carefully for something, "Harry, what-"

"Shhhh Severus, I'm trying to listen." he paused then said, "Yes! That's the one! I used to listen to this song on a record when the Durselys were out; it's quite nice, listen."

Severus was glad that there was something out of Harry's childhood that made him smile so beautifully and out of no where, he blurted, "Would you like to dance?"

Harry turned around so fast, his neck made a slight crackling noise, "I'd love to Severus." and without giving it another thought, afraid that this may be his only chance with the man, he placed his arms around Severus' neck and stepped closer.

The worst would be that Harry said no but then he suddenly and very eagerly agreed and held onto Severus. How could he pass up a chance like this one, Severus immediately wrapped him arms around Harry's waist and pulled him even closer than he already was. Once again, just like when they apparated, Harry's body was pressed against his, Harry's breath was on his neck and slowly as they started to move, Harry's hands began to slightly caress his nape. They moved like this for what seemed like hours before the music started to gradually die down, however they didn't stop moving until the countdown began. Harry moved away from Severus, enough to look into his eyes but still kept his arms around Severus' neck. They listened to the countdown; 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"Happy New Year Harry."

"Happy New Year Severus."

At that moment, Severus decided that he couldn't be held responsible for his actions if they kept up their current positions so he said, "Fireworks." gesturing to the sky.

Harry looked away from Severus to see the amazing display in the sky; he dropped his hands to his side and turned in Severus' arms to watch. Harry wasn't sure whether he should lean against Severus, the way he really wanted to or just stand still in his arms as Severus didn't remove his hands from Harry's waist yet.

Severus didn't want to drop his hands from Harry, he could feel Harry's warmth against him and almost like a reflex, and he pulled Harry closer. They stood silent like this for a few moments with just the noise of the fireworks surrounding them, with Harry leaning into Severus' chest until he finally spoke, "Wow Severus, this is great, isn't it?"

Harry turned his head just in time to see Severus watching him intently before replying, "Beautiful."

All of Harry's resolve shattered at that moment, he turned fully once again assuming their previous positions before leaning up onto his tip toes, he looked into Severus' eyes for some kind of approval but those dark eyes only drew him further in and before any protests were made, Severus leaned in to meet Harry halfway, pressing their lips together. They both stayed that way for a while, getting used to one feeling of each other before Severus slowly started to move his lips, kissing Harry's bottom lip then his top. Harry parted his lips slightly and Severus took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth. Their kiss wasn't urgent, it was soft and sensual, and they took their time tasting each other, tongues travelling between their mouths, teeth nipping softly at lips when the other took time to breathe. Harry's hands became tangled in Severus' now open hair while Severus gently caressed Harry's sides with his hands, feeling all of the protruding bones and toned muscles. After a few moments of thorough snogging, they both pulled back, lips wet, red and slightly swollen, "Wow." they said in unison.

They both laughed and leaned forward, resting their foreheads against one another's as their breathing calmed, "We should go." said Severus as he held on to Harry again, apparating them back to the shop. Harry was helped, once again to find his balance before he unlocked the doors and reached behind himself, grasping Severus' hand pulling him into the shop. Severus shut the door behind him as he allowed Harry to lead him to the back of the store. Harry stopped suddenly and turned around, not letting go of Severus' hand as he stepped closer, "I enjoyed tonight Severus, thank you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus in a hug and nuzzled his neck with his nose before pressing a kiss over Severus' pulse point.

Severus groaned slightly, "Thank you for agreeing, I couldn't imagine a better start to the year. Mmmm," Harry was now showering soft kisses all over Severus' neck, his hands massaging Severus' lower back, "Harry-"

"Severus," said Harry whose lips were now once again on Severus', "Severus, stay." breathed Harry against his lips.

"Harry, we can't- we shouldn't-"

Harry kissed him again mid-sentence, "You talk too much."

"Who would have thought-" *kiss* "that you of all people-" *kiss* "would accuse anyone else-" *kiss* "of talking too much."

"Oh shut up Sev."

At that, Severus backed Harry into the couch, lay him down gently and started to take control. He shrugged off his coat and started to kiss Harry from his exposed collar bone, right up to his ear where he took the soft ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it and eliciting soft moans from Harry. It was that, that had Severus realize just where this was heading even after he'd said no. He looked Harry in the eyes and leaned down, stealing one last kiss before getting off Harry and helping him up as well.

Harry let out a groan of disappointment so Severus said, "I told you that we can't Harry."

"I know, I know." said Harry, pouting while looking up at Severus.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." said Severus.

Harry perked up instantly, he grinned widely as Severus returned a toned down version of his smile before repeating, "I promise." before picking up his coat and walking out, leaving a very flushed Harry behind.

xxx

The next morning or more like later that day, Harry was awoken by loud banging on the shop door. He got out of bed and headed for the stairs shouting, "I'm coming!" as he descended.

He opened the door while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes but he found his wake up call to be rather pleasant and in the form of Severus Snape.

"Wha- Severus? What are you doing here this early?"

"Harry I'm sorry to intrude but I needed to speak to you about something important."

"You're not intruding and I'm sure whatever it is can wait until I've at least had a shower and a cup of coffee-"

Harry was startled when Severus pointed his wand at him and in one swift movement Harry was fresh, awake and with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You waste no time at all Sev." said Harry as he stepped closer to give Severus a peck on his cheek.

"Good morning to you too but seriously now Harry, we need to talk."

Harry sensed the urgency and the importance of the matter and gestured towards the seating area. They each occupied an armchair as Severus started, "Harry, last night when we kissed-"

Harry cut him off, "No Severus, don't say that it was a mistake! It wasn't and you know it. There were countless opportunities to stop but neither one of us did. So don't you dare say that you didn't feel something."

Severus smirked, "It wasn't a mistake Harry, I'm not here to say that but when you say that you felt something, what was it?"

Harry blushed at that and looked everywhere else except at Severus so he continued, "Harry, last night I did feel something. As soon as our kiss became passionate, I felt magic. At first I thought that it was just mine projecting out to protect us but there was something else trying to pry through my defenses. The more I ignored it, the stronger it prodded so when I left, I immediately started researching and-" Severus broke off.

Harry had a feeling that he was not going to like what Severus found out but asked anyway, "And? What did you find Sev?"

"It was your magic; your magic that was trying to project out as well. Usually, in close physical contact, 2 magical beings feel their magic caress one another, mostly out of absolute happiness or completion and although yours was weak, Harry, it was there! You still have your magic; you just need to strengthen it again."

Harry looked at Severus in absolute awe. He could not believe a word he was hearing, "Severus, that's impossible. I lost my ability to perform magic years ago. Its just- it can't be-"

"Harry, you have been a very powerful wizard, it doesn't take just a few years of living as a muggle to destroy your magical core-"

"Then why didn't you tell me these things when I first told you my story? Why are you telling me this now?" shouted Harry.

"Harry, calm down! I'm trying explain that as the master of the deathly hallows, as the master of the elder wand, your magic can never truly be depleted. Exhausted yes, dormant yes but never truly gone. Harry you have a second chance, you can start all over again-"

"Exactly what the hell are you trying to say Severus?"

"You can replenish your magic Harry. You can get it back! It may take weeks, months or even years but you can be yourself again and I'll be right there to-"

"I can't believe this! I can't bloody believe this! You're all the same; you, Ron, Hermione, you all just want me to become who you want to have around. The guy you feel I should be, that's why I left in the first place. It's always about expectations and trying to get the best deal, trying to save your own asses by sacrificing someone else. I refuse to be used again Severus, I absolutely refuse!"

"Harry listen, it's dangerous-"

"No you listen to me! I'm the one doing the talking. I thought that you genuinely were something special but I guess I was wrong so what is it? What do you want from me? I have nothing for you Severus. I earn a living out of my shop and I have no major assets so what do you want?" tears were running down Harry's face, "Well guess what, I'm happy with my little, empty world. You know why? Because I get to choose when I want you people in it and when I don't, and right now, I want you to get out of my shop and leave me the fuck alone Professor!"

Harry stalked to the door, holding it open for Severus, "Get out!" rasped Harry.

Severus made a move to touch Harry but he stepped back and shouted once more, "Get out of here Severus, and don't come back! Go!"

Severus' heart sank at each one of Harry's words, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to explain that he cared and this discovery was actually positive but he realized that he should have known better than to try to immediately pull Harry out if his new life. He obediently walked out and away only stopping to flinch when he heard the door bang shut. He would be back soon but he knew that Harry needed space at the moment so that's what he'll give him. His Harry, his amazingly strong Harry.

xxx

Harry sank down against the door, new tears drenching his face. He knew this wasn't like his outburst with Ron, this was stronger and harsher and he felt worse than he'd felt in years. He couldn't allow anyone to pull him out of his new life, it may have been quiet but it was his own life. How could Severus of all people, a man he'd shared everything with, think that he'd be right in trying to get Harry to face a life he'd worked so hard to escape. Harry walked back upstairs to his bedroom and threw himself face first onto his bed. Severus, who would have thought he'd ever cry over the fact that Severus was out of his life, but that was the truth. He'd tossed the man out, the man he felt so strongly about, the one and only person he'd ever felt that strongly about. His Severus, gone.

**Review Please :-)**


	6. A New Challenge

_A/N: Ultio Ultionis is Latin for revenge._

_Thank you so much for the kind words, to everyone that review, who have placed this story on alert and Favorited. Also to those who have placed me on their author alert list :-) _

_I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! _

_don't forget to review! x_

_Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. All remaining mistakes are mine._

* * *

Days went by and Harry's life gradually became robotic. It was always the same for him; sleep, eat, the bookstore and repeat. He didn't really feel like doing anything else, everything reminded him of Severus, even the store, mostly the store. Damn him for ruining the one thing in Harry's life that gave him happiness, damn him for making Harry care for him. Because Merlin knew, Harry cared so much; he wouldn't feel this way otherwise. He needed a distraction, he couldn't let his feelings run his life and lead him into a dark pit of depression so he really made an attempt to spend time with his friends. As Harry expected, no love was lost between him and Ron since his outburst but Harry couldn't ignore the guilt that piled on whenever his friends went out of their way to make him feel loved and accepted. He recalled his argument with Severus and the way he'd dragged his friends into his rant, saying they only used him so that they could be safe. It was Ron and Hermione who'd helped him during his years fighting Voldemort, it was them who stood by his side every year as his fame grew while never complaining if they had never received any credit for their efforts and more importantly, it was Ron and Hermione who'd truly lost the most during the war; Ron, his brother and Hermione, her parents who don't even remember her. When Harry thought of all this, he realised that it made more sense for him to have told Ron and Hermione about his magic, or lack thereof than to have told Severus, a man he'd hated since the day they'd first met.

Currently, Harry sat in the living room at the burrow assisting Hermione with last minute changes for her wedding ceremony. Ron was, at the moment, slouching on the couch after arguing that no one cared whether the roses were white or red so Hermione needed to calm down; he got his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth for that and now glumly watched his best friend and future wife busy themselves with preparations.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione exclaimed, "Oh my, the center-pieces are here. Will you please go get them Harry; I'll just finish up here."

"Sure Hermione." Harry nodded and left the room.

He collected the box from the man at the door before signing and then made his way back to the lounge. He froze and stood as silently as he could while watching Ron, whose tongue was now freed, caress Hermione's delicate face while whispering to her about how much he loved her. The scene warmed Harry's heart, seeing his two best friends happy with one another but he also felt a pang of jealousy; that could have been him and Severus but all of that was just a happy dream while the harsh reality was that he'd most probably remain alone.

"Oi mate, get in here. Let's see them then." called out Ron as he noticed Harry at the doorway with the box.

Harry walked in, slightly embarrassed that he'd been found staring at the couple, he placed the box on the side table and Hermione all but jumped to open it. She took out a tiny object which looked like a miniature snow globe; it turned out to be an ordinary sized one once Hermione reversed the shrinking charm on it. One look at it and Harry decided that it was truly the most romance anyone could ever instil into a snow globe; the scenery was a frozen over lake with two trees on either side, the ground was covered in thick snow and snow continued to fall from above without even shaking it. The oddest thing however was that the two people who occupied the globe, looked more like two men holding each other in a loving embrace rather than a heterosexual couple as Harry would have imagined.

Ron looked at Harry and laughed, "Oh mate if you could only see your face right now! So what is it? Who do you see?"

Harry looked away from the globe, even more puzzled than earlier but thankfully Hermione came to his rescue, "Ronald," she glared at him until he shut up, "Harry doesn't know about the charm yet," she turned to Harry, "We wanted to give our guests something special to thank them for sharing our special day with us. We wanted to use an element of love to do that so we charmed the couple inside of the globe to resemble the person who's looking at it with their one true love, its actually one of the best ideas Ron has ever had!"

"So mate, who's the unlucky girl?"

"Ronald!"

Harry looked closely at the globe; a dark haired, spectacled man and a dark, long haired, taller man. He felt like he was going to be sick, "Guys, look, I have to go. Hermione, call me if you need anything else 'Kay," he kissed her on her cheek then patted Ron on the back, "See ya mate." then he was out the door.

xxx

Harry arrived back to the bookstore and immediately headed upstairs to his alcohol cabinet. This discovery of sorts certainly didn't help him in trying to avoid any major feelings for the man. He didn't need this right now, he was making an attempt to actually live for once and he was still being dragged back to the past, even though that past was only about a week ago. Three, four glasses of fire whiskey, he was still agitated so he decided to go down to store and read, it always calmed him down. Harry headed down the stairs, a bit unbalanced but nevertheless, he made it eventually; just before he could go to his favourite armchair at the back, he noticed a lone piece of parchment on the floor in front of the door. Harry picked it up, unfolded it and read the scrawl; he had to read it a few more times before it actually sunk in.

Harry Potter,

You've destroyed our master yet we've said nothing but then you killed our brother and now you leave us no choice.

We will get you!

-Ultio Ultionis

Harry raced upstairs for the old case files which Ron had asked him to keep all but throwing the note onto the counter.

xxx

Ron had given him the files as a souvenir of his success cases in his year as an auror but Harry never really saw the point of it so he'd kept it aside but today he needed it to try to work out from who exactly this threat has come from. He started with looking for cases where dark wizards escaped capture and came up with quite a long list. Then he narrowed it down to known and escaped death eaters and that's where he came up short. There weren't any on his list so they could have been low key servants of Voldemort but how was he to find out then, there weren't even any records of deaths from his last mission on the files he had; he couldn't contact Ron since he'd only try to get Harry to retaliate, the exact thing he was trying to avoid. No, he needed to keep a low profile, maybe live away from the Wizarding world for a while but he couldn't bail on his friends 2 days before their wedding. He decided he'll leave right after the wedding; he'd go somewhere everyone would least likely expect him to go, number 4 Privet Drive.

xxx

The day after Harry received the threat went fairly normal; there were no surprising occurrences and no attempts on his life either. Harry actually slept rather well that night too, too well in fact for someone who received a death threat but he genuinely felt that if he lay low for a while he may be able to come up with some plan to get their attention away from him.

xxx

Harry really hated the fact that he had to wear dress robes to the wedding, it was the first time he'd worn robes since he'd lost his magic. His robes were of a simple black and flowing style, but he'd taken time with his three piece suit, also black, which he wore underneath and the little elegant bow that sat on his crisp white shirts top button. He'd managed to get his hair to behave by brushing it off to the side and even though Harry had never really been quite self absorbed, he had to admit that he did look rather dashing.

He made his way to the burrow which was already overflowing with guests, "Looks like Hermione's invited everyone she's ever met." Harry thought out aloud. He proceeded to the table he'd seen the most red hair at which was the one with Bill, Fleur, George, Percy and Charlie. Harry greeted everyone before taking a seat next to Charlie in an empty spot. After a while Ron called him to take his place at his best friend's side as best man. The wedding march started and the bride, looking as beautiful as ever, walked down the aisle. Hermione's hair, not bushy anymore, flowed over her shoulder on the right; her dress was the most majestic Harry had ever seen, almost like a ball gown, fitting her perfectly till her hip where it flared out all around her; it was white but every time she moved under the light, her dress would sparkle silver but most importantly her eyes held the same happiness he'd seen in them whenever she saw Ron, whenever he made her laugh and whenever he'd told her he'd loved her; Hermione Granger was beautiful.

Harry looked back to Ron who had tears in his eyes and the largest smile he'd ever seen on his face. As soon as Hermione got to the altar, Ron took her hands in his and said, "I love you Hermione, so much!"

xxx

The rest of the ceremony was as beautiful as the beginning; from their vows right down to their kiss. After the throwing of the bouquet, which Luna caught, the gang settled down for dinner. There was a major party lined up for afterwards but all Harry could think of now was that he needed to make a getaway soon; just as he was about to speak to Ron, he heard a voice that he all too well knew.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. Please accept my congratulations and best wishes for the future."

Harry stood up and spun around, face to face with Severus after an entire week.

"What's he doing here Ron?" asked Harry in a rather harsh tone.

"Harry, don't be so rude, I invited him. He was at Hogwarts the day I went there and besides, I thought you two had resolved your issues." cut in Hermione.

"Well look, I was just about to leave anyway so it doesn't matter." he hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand before Ron said, "Mate, don't do this. Not today at least, listen just stay and enjoy the party, you don't even have to talk to him."

"It's not just him Ron; I have somewhere that I need to be. I promise that I'll come see you guys again, soon but for now I really need to go."

"You're leaving again aren't you? Harry, you're leaving Ron and I again. How can you do that after you knew what the first time did to us, what it did to everyone. You're family and family doesn't just up and leave when- Gods Harry, I don't even know what's wrong, why you're leaving." Hermione finished off with her hands covering her face.

"Harry, perhaps it would be wise if-" started Severus.

"No you stay out of this." he turned around pointing an accusing finger to Severus, "Hermione I'm sorry. I promise when I get back, I'll tell you everything but right now- just please don't hate me."

"Oh Harry, I could never hate you, I just worry. Please take care, please." she caught Harry in a tight embrace before Ron joined in patting Harry on the back. They let him go and with one last smile and a cold glare towards Severus, Harry walked off.

xxx

Harry was almost out of the front gate when a large barn owl swept down and landed on his shoulder, "Hey you," said Harry as he looked at the owl. He noticed something tied to the owl's leg so he untied it and said, "Well I don't have anything to give you-" but before he completed his sentence, the owl took off once again. Harry opened up the parchment which read:

Harry Potter

What a nice little wedding, pity you won't live to have your own.

-Ultio Ultionis

Harry immediately crumpled the parchment in his fist and leaned against the fence before he could regain his composure. They were here, or at least close by, watching him from a distance. Could it be someone he knew; Harry needed to get away from here as soon as possible, if these people were coming after him tonight, he could endanger all of the guests and his friends but if it's just him, he could find a hideout. Harry took a deep breath in and was about to walk out of the gates when he heard, "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"

The only indication Harry gave of hearing the question was when he stopped in his tracks and remained there unmoving.

Severus spoke again, "Harry, please give me a chance to explain. I'm not trying to use you or hurt you, I just thought you'll want to hear about what I've found out but if it's not what you want then I- I promise not to bring it up again."

Harry slowly turned around, the moonlight glinting on the tears running done his face. He believed Severus, he believed every word. He knew that he'd never hurt him but an oversensitive, paranoid side of Harry failed to let him see that. All he saw were years of pain and suffering and having to go through that again; he was tired of fighting and convinced that his magic brought him more trouble than good. He looked up at Severus, only now noticing how impeccable Severus' robes were and how different they were from his teaching robes. He saw how elegant and in control Severus looked which is why he was shocked to see that mask slip from the former Professors face and be replaced by fear and worry as he took two long strides and was at Harry's side. His hands were immediately on Harry's face, caressing and wiping away the tears; his eyes searching Harry's face for something like permission. Harry could only look up at Severus and fist his hands into the front of Severus' robes who took that as all the permission he needed, he swiped down and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss filled with longing, need and affection; their tongues battled and Severus moved his hands up to Harry's hair where he tangled them in unruly dark locks.

After some time, they broke their kiss in desperate need of air but still not moving away from one another, "Sev," whispered Harry against Severus' lips.

"Harry," said Severus.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

Severus withdrew fully, "You can't what?"

"I can't be with you, like this. This isn't for me; I need to keep moving around, be gone for long periods of time and it's unfair on you."

"I haven't asked for anything yet Harry."

"But you will. You will if you felt even a hint of what I feel every time we kiss. Severus, I can't allow myself to need you this much, it will hurt us both."

"Then stop fighting it Harry."

Harry chuckled darkly before replying, "Stop fighting; that's what got me in this mess in the first place, isn't it?"

"What- I don't get what you mean. Harry what's going on?" his gaze shifted to Harry's hand where he still held the crumpled piece of parchment. With a swift move, thankful for his days as a spy, Severus gripped Harry's wrist forcing him to unclench his fist and release the parchment into Severus' waiting hand.

Harry made an unsuccessful grab for it, "Severus no! That's personal."

Severus gave him a glare that shut him right up before proceeding to read; his face fell before he looked up at Harry, "This- This sounds like-" he broke off unable to finish his sentence.

"Like a death threat," Harry offered.

"Why are you keeping this to yourself?" Severus' stern mask was back in place and he was livid, "And just how many of these have you received Harry? So you're planning on running away, how far do you think you can run before they catch up with you Harry?!"

Harry just remained calm, he knew this would be the reaction of anyone if he ever told so it didn't surprise him at all, "I didn't tell anyone because believe it or not, I can actually take care of myself and besides all the reactions would be the same, encouraging me to hunt them down and prevent them from acting on their threats. To answer your second question, I received the first two days ago and this is the second and lastly, no I'm not running away, I'm just going to lie low for a while to get them off my back and besides, I'm going somewhere where they'd least expect it."

With that Harry was grasped tightly on the arm and a familiar pulling sensation in his stomach followed before his world started to spin and after a while he landed hard on the ground and bumped into something large and strong; it was Severus, steadying him before he led him into a mansion that stood before them.

Harry forgot all about the notes for a moment as he appreciated his beautiful surroundings; a beautiful mansion stood in open land with a few trees scattered further away from the house and a path leading from where they currently stood to the stairs that led up to the porch and front door, "Whoa Sev, where are we?"

"Welcome to Prince Manor, my mother left it to me; however, I brought you here because we very well could have been heard conversing out in the open. Come along."

Severus gestured towards the door and led Harry inside; Harry walked into a large room, a huge chandelier hanging over his head with a living room on his right and a large dining area on his left. There were two beautiful staircases leading from either side onto the next level of the house where Harry decided the bedrooms are. There was a long passage way leading away from the room into what Harry believed to be the kitchen and at the center of both stairs was a large glass door which led outside. Harry walked around absorbing every little detail, "Harry, where did you plan on going?" Severus broke the silence.

"It wouldn't be much of a hideout if I told you, now would it?"

"To your late uncle's house then?"

Harry glared at Severus, "How dare you use Leglimency on me?!"

"I wouldn't dare. You earlier told me that you would go to the least likely place anyone would imagine. The entire Wizarding world knows of your altercations with the Durselys, no one would ever expect you to return but then wouldn't the least likely be the most likely?" Severus finished off with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just huffed and ran 5 fingers through his hair; he shrugged off his robe and draped it over his shoulder as well as loosened his bow tie, "Listen, you know now so can you please just take me back and leave me be? Where are we?"

"I refuse to let you go off thinking that it's the best. The Durselys house is out in the open, anyone can find it and it's impractical to think you'd stay cooped up in a room until they get tired of looking for you, that's to say they don't find you easily and even then, it could take days, months or even years."

"Well Severus, it's my only choice, I have no where else."

"Then stay."

"What?"

"Stay Harry. Stay here with me, I can offer you the best chance you have of laying low and you needn't be cooped up in just a room; this place is big enough for both of us."

Harry stood looking at Severus, wide eyed, "No! No Severus, I refuse to put you in danger because of me and to have you put your life on hold just to wait on my every whim and pleasure. No Severus."

"Harry I'm not going to be your house elf, I will still go on with my life as normal while providing you with my and this houses protection. The entire estate is under the fidelius charm and the house itself has many ancient wards of protective nature as well as my magic; we'll be fine."

"Severus, I can't."

"Do you think I'll let any harm come to you Harry?"

"Of course not Sev, I trust you with my life but I can't impose on your life; you don't owe me anything."

Severus walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek, thumb gently stroking over Harry's cheekbone, "But I feel I need to, especially since I- Harry, what I'm trying to say is that I care about you and I'd never be at peace knowing you're out there all alone, away from me. So please Harry, say yes, please."

Harry looked up into Severus' eyes, green locked with black as Severus' hand stilled in anticipation of his answer. Harry leaned up on his toes before placing a gentle kiss on Severus' lips before he whispered, "Yes Severus, I'll stay."

**Review Please :-)**


	7. Decisions

_A/N: A new chapter... Hope you enjoy :-)_

_Oh i have a new story, of course a Snarry but i'd like suggestions on the other pairings you'd like to see in the story in terms of Draco, Ron and Hermione!_

_Please do review! x_

_Beta: Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins. All remaining mistakes are my own!_

* * *

The following morning, Harry woke up with a start; a tingling feeling ran up his spine and all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. He flexed his fingers to try to figure out what was causing this sensation but it left as quickly as it arrived leaving a very confused Harry sitting upright in his bed. Harry looked around him, this time taking in his surroundings of a sun lit bedroom rather than the candle lit and rather romantic setting of last night. He smiled to himself as he recalled the previous night.

Severus had just shown him up to his bedroom which was just as spectacular as the rest of the house; a large four poster bed in the middle of the room with a large fireplace to his right and a wardrobe to his left. The would-have-been wall behind his bed was actually panels of large windows overlooking, at that point a beautiful, magically lit up garden with a little balcony to the right and two plush green armchairs faced the fire with 2 bookcases on either side of said fireplace. Harry saw perfection everywhere he looked which is why when he spun around, Severus found himself with an armful of a Gryffindor. Severus had been nervous about their living arrangements, he wanted with all his heart to just take Harry with him into his rooms and say that it was just much his as Severus' but he knew that he couldn't take things too far, especially not when Harry had threats looming over him. He didn't even know if Harry thought that far about them or even felt half of what he did so Severus settled for a neutral expression as he watched Harry gush and explore his new room. Harry of course noticed Severus' mood and leapt forward, grasping his hands in his own as he spoke, "I love it Sev. You're the best!" before placing a chaste kiss on Severus' lips and heading for the balcony.

Severus followed him outside where he placed his arms around Harry's waist pulling him close as the cool air gently caressed their skin. Harry turned in Severus' arms as he hooked his arms around Severus' neck pulling him down in a slow but passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together and hands were tangled in hair, fisting clothing and caressing skin. Both Severus and Harry pulled back reluctantly as they panted for air; Harry still not letting go off Severus' robes as he turned them around and led Severus back into the bedroom. Harry let himself drop to the bed pulling Severus down with him as he reclaimed the thin, soft lips once again rebuilding the passion. Severus however realized where this was going and pulled away, once again very reluctantly, getting off Harry and standing up straight once again in front of him.

"I'm sorry Harry but today was rough on us both; we really should focus on getting some rest. There's also something I need to speak to you about but that will wait till the morning."

Severus allowed a pouting Harry to move into bed more comfortably before pulling the covers over him and giving him a goodnight kiss. Harry tried and failed to deepen that kiss as well but Severus saw it coming and ended up leaving a whimpering Harry behind.

Harry smiled at his memories, even though he was left very hard and helpless by the man he so very much wanted by his side day and night but he did have a feeling that Severus' reasons went beyond being just exhausted and had something to do with the threats Harry had been receiving.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by a house elf popping up by his side.

"Harry Potter sir," the high pitched elf bowed low as she spoke up again, "Master Snape has asked Dotty to bring back things young master may need for his stay. Dotty was honoured to assist young master. Master must call Dotty when he needs anything."

Just then, a suitcase materialized and Dotty disappeared once more. Harry approached the suitcase and opened it to find many sets of clothing along with a few robes and at the very bottom of the pile was his most favourite muggle novel of all time; he was most definitely going to have to thank Severus later.

Harry chose a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt before heading through a door in the room which he'd only just noticed and which as he supposed turned out to be his own private bathroom.

He left his room in an hour fresh and ready for the day as he went in search of Severus. He found the man at the dining table, indulging in what looked like to Harry as the most delicious breakfast he'd ever seen.

"I assure you that it's much more enjoyable when you actually eat it rather than gape at it," came the all too familiar drawl of the potions master.

Harry grinned at Severus before sitting down opposite him and tucking in, "Thanks for getting Dotty to bring my things forward Sev, I really appreciate it, especially the book."

Severus smiled back at him over his mug of coffee, "Couldn't have you getting bored stuck here with me now could I?"

"I actually intend to get to know you in this time. Everyone knows what a private person Severus Snape is, yet I don't think I'm going to settle for that."

"You're not in a position to make demands Mr Potter," teased Severus.

"Well I think I'm in the perfect position after you left me hanging last night." Shot back Harry playfully.

Severus' expression immediately turned thoughtful; he couldn't go further with Harry until he'd spoken with him of the future. He had a plan, something he'd started up on a few days ago but he knew how sensitive of a topic it was and if Harry got mad at him again and left, he wouldn't survive it knowing that the young man was taking his heart with him as well.

"Harry, we still need to speak and it is of great importance."

Just then he was interrupted by what sounded exactly like a neigh and he knew that Harry wouldn't let him continue until he'd seen just what was going on, "Hold that thought Sev."

Harry bolted to the glass door and out and as Severus walked over to join Harry outside he heard an excited "Whoa!" from Harry.

"Sev! You have horses! How could you not tell me this? Wow this place is amazing! You know Sev; I might just opt to continue living here even after the guys on my back get lost!"

Severus didn't miss Harry's words and even though he knew Harry was just babbling from excitement, he couldn't help the little hope that bloomed at hearing Harry's words, "Well, I have a horse Harry and I believe that there were more pressing matters at hand to discuss than Boxer."

Harry stopping petting the horses face at that moment and said, "Boxer! Geez Sev, I guess the name goes with the owner then. Tough, I mean."

Severus scoffed at that comment but continued watching Harry play with the horse like a 5 year old with his first puppy. He walked closer to both the horse and Harry before starting, "Harry, there's something I need to speak to you about regarding your magic."

That got Harry's attention as he stopping petting Boxer and turned fully to face Severus, "Severus, we've had this conversation before and my answer remains the same. I'm not interested in getting my magic back whether it's possible or not. I'm happy like this, I'm happy being a regular bloke in this world with nothing to fear. Okay yes, I do have some maniacs after me now but who doesn't? Whether you're a muggle or a wizard, there's always going to be someone out there wanting to get even with you over something or the other, its just life and I've accepted it. Please Severus; just accept that too, please!"

Harry finished off holding back his anger, he really didn't want to burst out in front of Severus but he also was mad that the man still hadn't seen that he didn't want this.

"Harry, please just hear me out. You cannot expect to come out of this ordeal alive if you do not take the necessary precautions. As I've said before, these men are out for revenge, they hate you and they will make you suffer. Yes the world is a cruel place with threats around every corner but you are a wizard and you have the power to anticipate any attacks and stop them. Harry, I'm not asking you to fight for the world, I'm just asking you to protect yourself."

Severus paused to look at Harry, he was rooted to the spot and whether he knew or not, Severus could feel the magical energy he was projecting but still he persisted, "Listen, I've developed a potion from the already existing magic replenishing potion. I've had to modify it as you are a very powerful wizard and should you choose to practice magic again, great damage could be caused to you and your surroundings if we are not prepared for the burst of power we are sure to experience from your first few attempts. Harry, I've put a lot of time into this because I care about you deeply and I cannot think about what id do if you were hurt. Please Harry, just please hear me out before you-"

Severus was cut off by Harry who was shaking with what Severus deemed as anger, the air around them was crackling and when his first bit of powerful magic projected forward, it seemed to get to Boxer first as he yelped and got up on his hind legs. The action caused his front legs to hit Severus on the head with the most immense force causing him to be knocked off his feet and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Harry seemed to be brought back down to earth when he immediately ignored the panic stricken animal beside him and rushed to Severus' aid. He got down on his knees beside Severus and moved his hair out of the older mans face before bringing Severus' head onto his lap. Harry didn't even realize when he'd started crying but he ignored his tears which were starting to blur his vision as he tenderly stroked Severus' head over the spot he'd been hit while whispering to the man, "Sev, please, I'm sorry! Please be okay, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just lost control of my temper, please just wake up Sev, please, please, please-"

Harry broke down and just let the tears fall while he held Severus; he knew that he was being no less a brat than he had been countless times in school when Severus offered his help back then too but for the life of him, he really didn't think he'd lose it with the man who'd sacrificed and was still sacrificing so much for him. He kissed Severus on the forehead and rested his there for a while, before he attempted to gather all of his strength to be able to carry or maybe even drag Severus somewhere he could help him regain consciousness.

Just as Harry was about to hoist Severus up into a sitting position, he heard a raspy voice, "Harry, its fine, I think I can manage now."

Harry didn't need anymore time to think as he immediately jumped on Severus, wrapping his arms around the man, dropping them both back to the ground again, "God Sev, you scared me! I'm so sorry, God I love you so much, I'm so sorry!"

Severus didn't have the time to ponder over Harry's words as an involuntary groan escaped him; his head was pounding and he needed some pain relieving potion before he went insane. He weakly returned Harry's hug before Harry straightened up and helped him back to his feet. Harry assisted him to his bedroom and then proceeded to the drawer which Severus had showed to him with the potion. He held the vial to Severus' lips until he'd drained the last of the liquid.

Severus collapsed back onto the pillows for a few seconds as he felt the pain subsiding before he turned to Harry who had a concerned look on his face, "Come here brat,"

Harry shifted on the bed to lie down beside Severus and rested his head on Severus shoulder, "I'm fine so don't worry yourself besides I feel I may have had that coming, I shouldn't have so blatantly-"

Harry sat up abruptly dislodging the hand Severus had around his shoulders, "Severus, I'll do it, or well I'll think about it. I mean, you've always done what was best for me and you've many a time predicted the outcome of situations, and I'd be a fool not to see that you're trying to help me even now when I'm being so difficult. Just seeing you lying there and knowing I was the cause, I just couldn't handle it. Sev, my outbursts have been getting worse and if I'm not careful, I-"

Severus pulled Harry back down into his arms, using his free hand to wipe away tears that Harry didn't even know were there, "You aren't being difficult Harry; you just strongly believe in something and are thinking twice before you change that belief. Believe me when I say that I am satisfied by the fact that you are willing to give this thought even if you aren't promising anything."

Harry smiled into Severus' chest, "What have I ever done to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

Severus kissed his head as he replied, "Believe me Harry, I thank all the Gods for you every single day."

They both dozed off into a restful nap; Severus dreamed about hearing three words he hadn't heard ever since his mother had passed away while Harry dreamed of Severus and himself in the future with a family and no imminent threats.

xxx

Harry awoke when he'd turned in his sleep to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He sat up to find a note addressed to him on the nightstand beside him.

Harry,

I have gone out to fetch a few final ingredients for my potion and before you panic, I feel fine; nothing a vial of pepper up couldn't solve which is why I left you one in case you feel a little weak after the energy you expended earlier. You have also missed lunch so please do ask Dotty to prepare you something to eat. I shall join you when I return.

S.S

xxx

Harry had spent the rest of his afternoon out in the sun reading his novel. Boxer was back in his stable and soon enough, the sun started to set making way for the stars. Severus had still not returned but Harry refused to let any worry overtake him. It was just a few hours and he was sure the man was on his way back home. Just as Harry re-entered the house and was making his way to the couch in the living area, the door burst open revealing an even paler than usual Severus.

Severus walked up to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, there's something you need to know. Sit down."

Harry glared at Severus, fully aware that the news would be unpleasant, "No I'm not sitting down Severus, tell me what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why did you leave so soon after your head injury? Severus-"

Severus knew that he's going to have to cut Harry's rant short, "Harry, I'm so sorry. Your bookstore has been destroyed."

xxx

Whatever news Harry had been expecting, he certainly wasn't prepared to hear what Severus had just told him.

"Destroyed? What do you- Severus, how?"

"It seems to be burnt to the ground. It appears that the perpetrators were hoping you'd be inside. The auror department are currently-"

He was cut off by Harry making a lunge for the door, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I need to see it! I just cant- Sev, that's my home, my life, my everything. It can't be gone, it can't be- No! I'm going there right now."

Severus grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him a safe distance away from the door, "Harry are you absolutely mad? You cannot show yourself there or all of this would have been for nothing! Don't you see? This is what they want, they're not stupid enough to believe that you'd hide out in your home but they do know that attacking something that precious to you would serve to draw you exactly where they want you."

He paused as the struggling Harry in his arms relaxed and looked up to him, "Severus, I need to see it! Even if it's from a distance, I just need to see it, please."

Severus' heart broke to see Harry plead I that way and he wracked his mind trying to find a way for Harry to go undetected, then it struck him.

"Harry, listen, I can show it to you but you need to look into my eyes. I'm going to pass on my memory of the scene to you, okay?"

Harry nodded weakly while looking Severus dead in the eye.

Then images came rushing to him; the store blocked by thick clouds of smoke, the remains all black and ruined, and people running around in panic, books lying all over and on a nearby ruin in bold letters the letters U.U.

The memory ended and Severus refocused his attention to Harry who was now kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands sobbing. Severus walked over to him and hoisted him up with a firm grip but just as he thought Harry would collapse into him for support, Harry once again made a bee-line for the door yelling, "I'm going to kill them Severus. I'm going to kill them for destroying my life!"

Luckily Severus was a bit quicker and caught Harry around his waist before dragging him back inside, "Harry, you are not prepared! You cannot go there; it's as good as walking into your own death."

"Then prepare me Severus! Help me! Help me get my magic back so that I can stop them before they destroy more than a bookstore! I'm ready Sev, please."

Severus only nodded before gathering Harry in his arms and pulling him into a close embrace; he would more than gladly help the man he was inevitably falling for.

**Review Please :-)**


	8. Channeling Your Energy

_A/N: new chapter. please take note that it is yet to be beta'd so forgive my mistakes._

_i hope you enjoy and please dont forget to review, it really helps me write! x_

* * *

The next morning found Harry up bright and early; diligently studying a large tome Severus had given to him which contained basic incantations Harry would have to re-acquaint himself with before his first lesson with Severus.

Harry found it rather useful that Severus had keyed him into the manors wards since he was now able to access the rest of the library which was hidden to everyone else except Severus and now of course Harry as well as the fact that he now had access to the rest of the rooms in the house such as Severus' potions lab and office as well as a large room that pretty much reminded Harry of the room of requirement back at Hogwarts; while it wasn't charmed to that extent, it was still quite useful and contained many objects which could come in handy at the most unexpected of moments.

Harry seemed to be faring quite well in terms of remembering the spells but he couldn't help but feel a little worried as to what could possibly happen when he performed them after such a long time. He let his elbows rest on the desk and dropped his head in his hands and sighed loudly.

"Harry, is something the matter?"

Harry hadn't heard Severus enter the library, so he started a bit at the older mans voice before looking up from the desk, "No, sorry Sev, just a bit worried that's all."

Severus went around the desk to stand behind Harry, laying a mug of coffee beside Harry's book before placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders, "If it is your lessons that you are worried about then please stop; or else I'd feel you are insulting my teaching abilities. I believe that you will not only learn but excel, under my watchful eye of course."

Harry had to laugh at Severus' pride but he also knew that the man very rarely came off something unsuccessful so for that he was grateful. While laughing, Harry casually threw his head back and encountered a rather hard or well, toned abdomen. He deemed his current position comfortable and remained there; Severus noticed how content Harry seemed at the moment and started to gently massage his shoulders working out all of the tension beneath his fingers.

Harry hummed in encouragement for Severus to continue but uttered a very undignified whimper when Severus' hands left his shoulders and the man also stepped back slightly.

"No fair Sev!"

"Life isn't fair darling, now drink up that coffee and head to the practice room where we will be beginning the lesson for today," and with that, Severus stalked out of the room leaving a very deeply scowling Harry behind.

xxx

Severus stood opposite Harry with a desk in between them which had a feather placed on it.

"Harry, you are going to attempt to levitate this feather," said Severus in his most formal teaching voice.

"Yes sir!" replied Harry looking to wind Severus up a bit noticing his change of tone.

Severus only glared at Harry and continued, "Now what is the incantation for this particular spell?"

Harry, misinterpreting Severus' question immediately pointed his wand at the feather and yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

There was a loud bang during which the feather shot up into the air and burst into flames before the remains floated back to the floor.

Severus' expression changed from cautious to shock and then finally settled on anger as he focussed his gaze on Harry who had the audacity to look at him innocently after the events.

"What. In. Merlins. Name. Is. The. Matter. With. You." asked Severus dangerously as he walked towards Harry.

Harry, for a moment felt like a first year who just messed up a potion but his fear quickly dissipated when he looked into Severus' eyes and saw the mans own fear which he had obviously tried to disguise by berating Harry.

Harry reached out to touch Severus' arm and when the man didn't flinch or shrug him off he held on more firmly waiting for the man to come out of his thoughts.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Severus silenced Harry by bringing his hand up to cup Harry's cheek who automatically leaned into the touch, "You are the most insufferable brat I know, even till this day," when he saw Harry open his mouth to retort, he continued quickly, "How you have so little regard for your safety, I cannot imagine. You infuriated me till no end in school, not because I hated you but because I would work my arse off trying to protect you and you would just go on some adventure ending with you in the hospital wing."

Harry lowered his head as Severus spoke, the words hitting a bit too close to home, "Sev, I'm sorry about that, I was-"

Severus disregarded his apology and continued, "And still today, you attempt to do a spell using a wand you have hardly touched in years. Silly Gryffindor, what do I do with you?"

Severus turned around and ran his hands through his hair, "You still want these lesson do you not?"

Harry nodded his head but when he realised that Severus couldn't see him, he responded with a yes. Severus turned around and Harry spoke again, "I'm really sorry about school Severus and I'm really sorry about just now. I really was just a bit too eager to feel that magic around me again that I just rushed into it so I promise that I'll follow all of your instructions and do as you say from now on."

Severus just smirked and let out a small chuckle from that while muttering something about brats suddenly having respect.

"And just for the record Sev, you didn't have to be so worried, sounded like you almost cared," said Harry with the straightest face he could manage.

Severus locked eyes with Harry and replied almost instantly, "Of course I care about you, I lo- you're important to me so don't you ever forget that," he lightly slapped Harry over the side of the head before assuming his original position, once again ready to instruct. Harry just laughed at that before righting himself and taking his place opposite Severus with his wand in hand.

"Now, as you have just seen and I have previously suspected, you still hold extremely powerful magic within yourself, which is the reason why before attempting any spell," here he glared at Harry, "You will need to reacquaint the power of your magic with your wand. So Harry, hold your wand in front of you, close your eyes and focus on letting your magic course through your body and into your wand. You will know when to stop as you will feel it. Begin."

xxx

Harry felt terrible for disappointing Severus and more especially for making him worry so much but he genuinely didn't think that his actions would cause that much of trouble but now he was absolutely determined to make sure that Severus would be happy with him and for Severus to know that he was indeed serious about getting his magic back and defeating Ultio Ultionis.

Harry closed his eyes after one last look at Severus who gave him a reassuring nod; he tried his best to concentrate all of his energy on locating the magic within him and channeling it through the wand. After two full minutes of searching, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and dropped his wand onto the table, "This is useless Sev, I can't feel anything, there's nothing there!"

"Nonsense, where do you think the power behind the levitating spell came from. Harry, clear your head of all thoughts and try once more, I didn't expect it to happen immediately but know this, it will happen eventually!"

Harry looked at Severus with a little smile; he'd never thought that the man could be this motivational, "Say Sev, how come you never spoke like this during your lessons? I might have actually found the inspiration to do better."

"It was so hard finding inspiration for myself to even have made it to class to teach such dunderheads that finding some to distribute around to everyone else would have been impossible," deadpanned Severus, "Now I do suggest that you get back to the task at hand."

Harry just grinned at Severus, letting the insult fly over his head as he was beginning to get used to the mans snarky sense of humour.

Harry tried and tried many times to first clear his head and then channel his magic but it just seemed to be too difficult and although he'd never say it to Severus, it seemed that the man had a little too much confidence in his abilities. Harry had just closed his eyes and imagined a blank white space in his mind, convinced that this will help him; he raised his wand and almost started to tremble with the amount of concentration he let course through him but no matter his efforts, it was still in vain as he fell onto the chair near the table a minute later, exhausted from his efforts.

"Maybe you just need a break; we shall have lunch first and then return afterwards," said Severus as he walked to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently as the green eyed young man looked up at him in sudden desperation.

Severus felt the need to reassure him, "Harry, don't give up; you have done better than you think. I could see how much effort you put into clearing your mind and I assure you that once you rest for a while and regain your energy, you will progress further," he saw Harry smile at him before he extended his hand waiting for Severus to lead him downstairs.

"Thank you Sev," they smiled at one another one last time before setting off downstairs to the no doubt sumptuous meal prepared by Dotty.

xxx

Lunch went by without any further incident; Harry and Severus chatted while avoiding bringing up any talks about magic. Once they were done, Severus suggested that they return to the practise room to get going once again.

Harry dutifully got up from his place and followed Severus, all of a sudden feeling very optimistic about his task. Once in the room, Harry walked over to Severus, got on his tip toes and placed a soft kiss on the older mans lips, "For luck," said Harry with a smile before sauntering off to his position.

Severus only smiled in acknowledgement of Harry's actions before once again repeating to Harry what needed to be done and standing back observantly to watch.

Harry stood up straight and tall, squared his shoulders and readied himself to do what Severus had asked of him. He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts as much as he could before searching for that one spark of hope within himself that would help him in his task. He searched and searched for what felt like hours to him, he looked into every part of himself he'd imagine any magic to be and just as he was going to give up, he felt an undeniable spark in himself, something which seemed to trigger all of his senses and make hope arise in him; he felt it swirl in his body for a few seconds before it died off and his eyes flew open immediately catching those of Severus.

"It seems that a little luck can go a long way," said Severus as he walked around the table and stood in front of Harry tipping the young mans chin with his thumb as he leant down and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Harry immediately placed his arms around Severus' neck and leaned further into the kiss, opening his mouth to Severus' exploring tongue. As Severus mapped Harry's hot mouth with his tongue, he moved both his hands to rest on Harry's firm arse and with one not so gentle squeeze; he released Harry and backed away to his spot opposite the green eyed man.

Harry could have killed Severus for doing that to him, again. Severus watched Harry's blushing expression change to a mildly irritated one before throwing Harry's words back at him swiftly and with a smirk, "For luck."

Harry just scowled at the man before regaining his composure and attempting to brush away his arousal from the scorching hot ministrations of the Slytherin. Harry once again readied himself and cleared his mind before going in search of the magic he'd found previously. It wasn't too long before he stumbled upon something which seemed oddly familiar and just as he felt like the energy was too strong for him to focus anymore, he saw Severus; no, his eyes were still closed but somehow he could see the man clearly in his mind speaking to him, telling him to focus, _"It will happen eventually," _and Harry gathered all of strength and allowed the magic to surround him like tendrils. He could feel it all over his body, the feeling he didn't even know he missed; it was like coming home and he knew that he had succeeded. The powerful and overwhelming feeling died down but Harry still felt his magic, it was once again coursing through him and he could feel it in the air brushing against his skin and so he deemed it the right moment to reopen his eyes.

Harry was momentarily stunned to see that the room had become pitch black with the only light emanating from the hundreds, maybe thousands of little star like spots around him. It was then that he noticed that Severus wasn't anywhere in his line of vision but before panic even started to erupt within him, he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his mid-section and a firm chest pressed to his back, "I told you it would happen," whispered a rough voice into his right ear.

"Severus… Is this-" Harry cut himself off in favour of trying to touch one of the star-like beams closest to him. His finger went right through it then he felt rather than heard Severus' deep chuckle.

"This, my Harry, is your magic. You've done it, you allowed it to channel through your wand thereby releasing it after all this time when it lay dormant," he nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose as he continued, "It is just temporary, it has been a while since it has been released so freely," said Severus, answering Harry's unasked question.

"I- this is beautiful…" said Harry.

"Magic has its own way of reminding us not only of its usefulness but of its beauty and besides, it is your magic after all, and I would expect nothing less."

Harry blushed brightly at that and was thankful for the dim surroundings so that Severus wouldn't notice. He placed his hands over Severus' on his stomach and they stood there leaning against one another for a few moments before Severus moved them over to the couch which occupied the wall to their right.

Harry snuggled closer to Severus and the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders while he laid his head on Severus' shoulder. They sat that way for a few more minutes before Harry remembered Severus' attack on his lips earlier; he tilted his head to look at the man and noticed that he was looking straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought.

Harry thought that catching him off guard would be the best strategy and so he shifted until he could throw a leg over Severus' thighs and straddled the man. Severus snapped out of his thoughts abruptly as he felt a weight, although not unpleasant, on his lap. He looked up into Harry's sparkling green eyes and knew that the brat had something planned.

"And just what do you think you're doing Mr Potter?"

"Something I should have done the first time you left me hanging, _Professor_."

Severus had to offer a smirk of absolute pride and the boldness of the young man but he couldn't resist the urge to tease Harry back, "And just what are you going to do about me- as you put it- leaving you hanging?"

Harry couldn't believe that the man was trying to get him to actually say what he wanted so he focussed on showing him. Harry leant in and captured Severus in a passionate kiss, letting his fingers tangle in the long hair pulling Severus closer to him. He started to lick Severus' lips hoping that the man would oblige and give him access to explore his mouth.

Severus could feel Harry begging for entrance with his tongue and decided to give it to him; he opened his mouth to Harry's insistence and moaned softly when he felt the hesitant tongue enter and seek out his own. While Harry occupied himself with his new task of exploration, Severus grasped him by the hips and lifted him off his lap and onto the couch effectively pinning Harry underneath his body.

Harry let out a small gasp and automatically widened his legs allowing Severus more space while the older man reclaimed dominance over Harry by thrusting his tongue into the young mans mouth and nipping the soft lips at intervals.

Harry was beginning to moan out loudly arched his back every time Severus ran his hands over his hardened nipples. Severus moved from Harry's lips to his neck, gently nipping and sucking as he went along; by the time he reached Harry's collar bone, the younger man was already writhing underneath him.

Severus ground his hips into Harry's obvious bulge and when Harry just moaned and tried to thrust up again, Severus got his answer. He slowly removed Harry's shirt and chucked it to one corner of the room before he descended on a nipple and began to lick and roll it over with his tongue. The sounds moving past Harry's sweet lips were the most beautiful sounds Severus had ever heard and all the motivation he needed to continue.

He moved on to the other side while palming his own erection through his trousers; Harry started to become impatient and carded his fingers through Severus' hair before pulling up slightly to get the man to look at him, "Sev, please," whimpered a blushing Harry.

Severus immediately took the hint and gave Harry one more kiss before reaching into the young mans jeans and lightly stroking the hardness he found there. Harry almost screamed with the pleasure of having Severus touch him so intimately.

Severus pulled Harry's cock out of his jeans and proceeded to stroke him firmly while he bestowed feather light kisses all over Harry's neck and collar bone; he ran his thumb over the sensitive slit on the head to spread the drops of pre-come forming there and Harry bucked up into his hand furiously, "Mmmhmm, Sev, you too…" gasped out Harry as he tugged at the belt loops on Severus' trousers. Severus immediately understood and reached into his trousers with his free hand to pull out his own throbbing hardness. He carefully positioned himself over Harry so that he could pump both their cocks together; the shiver of pleasure that coursed through him when he held both their erections in his fist caused him to moan wildly and he bit down onto Harry's neck as he started to pump his fist.

Harry was seeing stars, he could feel Severus' hand move over both their cocks which were pressed together and he could hear Severus' deep moans in his ear; it was every bit as erotic as he had imagined and he knew that he couldn't keep up any longer with all of these new sensations. Harry reached down with his right hand while his left remained on Severus' back, and wrapped his hand around Severus', squeezing slightly while running his thumb over both their slits.

Harry and Severus both let out moans of pleasure and Severus started to speed up the pace while he and Harry kissed sloppily in the process with mostly just their tongues caressed each other. Harry pulled away and bit down on his lip as he felt the coil in his stomach unravelling, "Oh God Sev, mmmhmmm yes, Severus!"

Harry cried out his completion as he felt Severus reach his climax soon after; Severus collapsed on Harry while still careful not to crush him under his weight. They remained like that for a while until Severus shifted and vanished the mess with his wand; he tucked himself and Harry back into their pants and rolled over shifting so that Harry lay mostly on top of him.

Harry was still out of breath and rather tired, struggling to remain conscious as Severus stroked his hair in a soothing manner. He burrowed his head as far as he could into Severus warmth before getting comfortable and hearing Severus say, "Rest, my dear Harry."

He placed a kiss on the black messy head and right before he heard Harry's breath even out, he could have sworn he heard a "Love you Sev," muttered quietly.

**Review Please :-)**


	9. The Owl

_A/N: Hi guys, forgive me for the short chapter but i just had to get this one off my chest before exams, it was bothering me..._

_i am so unrealistically happy that so many people are enjoying this story and that there are so many followers and favorites and Oh My Gods! when you guys review, it just makes my day! Thank you for that!_

_I really hope that you enjoy this one!_

_don't__ forget to review so that you can make my day! x_

* * *

Harry knew that at some point after he had fallen asleep, Severus had carried him to Severus' bedroom and lay down beside him; so when Harry turned in his sleep, he had expected to encounter the warm body of his lover but instead woke up to the cold empty sheets.

It was still dark outside but Harry didn't think that it would be anything even close to morning since they had retired rather early in the day so he assumed that Severus was busy with some work or the other.

Harry crept through the passageway to Severus' office as quietly as he could, intent on surprising the man and even luring him back to bed again so he was absolutely satisfied when he opened the door and noticed that Severus had not heard him come in.

Severus sat with at his desk with his head in his hands, eyes closed and seemed to be in deep thought; Harry had once questioned whether maybe he should not disturb the harmony but brushed that thought aside when he thought of ways that Severus could perhaps _punish_ him if he wished to do so.

Harry sneaked up behind Severus and managed to wind his arms around the mans form and bestow a huge kiss on his cheek before he was flung back onto the wall and faced with the mans wand pointing at him. On second thought, sneaking up on a former spy may not have been one of his brightest ideas.

Harry dared to look up into the dark eyes which looked to be clearing and the man seemed to be lowering down all of his shields once again upon seeing who his _attacker _was.

"Heyyyy Sev," tried Harry after a while.

"Harry- what in the world were you thinking? I thought that you were someone else, an intruder even…" he broke off and reached out to pull Harry closer to him, "When did you even wake up?"

Harry smiled as he felt Severus' arms close around him and felt rather silly now that Severus had said all that, "Uhm… I actually woke up 'cause you weren't there and I wanted to come find you… sorry…"

He looked up, green eyes wide with uncertainty and Severus couldn't find it in him to actually be mad at the young man in his arms, "Don't ever do that again Harry, I cannot imagine what would have happened had I actually fired a curse a you and I apologize for leaving you all alone but there was something which require my immediate attention."

Harry smiled and drew back a little, "Is something wrong?"

Severus debated on how much to tell Harry and settled on the truth without much of the details, "I am actually waiting for an answer on that at this moment, I am uncertain."

Harry remembered the manner in which the usually composed man was sitting when he had walked in but before he could say anything on the matter, a majestic looking grey owl flew in through the open window landing on the backrest of Severus' chair.

"That will be my answer," said Severus as he advanced to retrieve the parchment from the owl and proceeded to read it.

In the meantime, Harry had moved forward to go stroke the beautiful, plush feathers of the bird; realising in an instant that the owl was strikingly familiar.

"Say Sev, who does this owl belong to?"

Severus still being in the process of reading the letter and not really wanting Harry to know in the first place merely dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "It is not of importance."

Harry glared at his lover before turning back to the owl and studying it carefully; the grey feathers splashed with a few black spots here and there, could be any ones really except for that crown shaped mark on the feathers underneath its wing.

Harry's' eyes turned wide as the owl stretched her wings and the realisation hit him, "Malfoy!"

Severus' head shot at up that, "What?"

"Malfoy- that's Dracos owl, I remember from it from school and the few times I met him in the owlery," he seemed to think first then asked, "Severus, whose owl is this? Who sent you the letter?"

Severus knew better than to lie to Harry at this point so he replied, "It is Dracos, yes."

"So you guys are still in contact? What's happened then? Is everything okay?"

"Harry, there is something which you should know and there is of course no easy way to say this to you so I ask for your patience as I relay the entire story to you. Can you give me that?"

By then, Harry's mind was in overdrive; there were so many things going through it that he had no idea what could make Severus so nervous to even tell him about but nevertheless, he nodded his head and cleared his mind, ready to listen to Severus.

Severus smiled slightly before shrugging off the outer robe he wore over his clothes and wrapping it around Harry who was clad in just his boxer shorts. Harry smiled brightly at him before he allowed Severus to lead him to the chair to sit while Severus leaned against the desk to his left.

"When you had told me that there were indeed a group of dark wizards out there who were threatening you and had allowed me to read the notes, I noticed that the name was very familiar,"

"Ultio Ultionis?"

"Yes," he sighed before continuing, "I recognize the name because when Draco did eventually send me a letter telling me of his occupation, which is somewhat like an auror but more on a toned down scale seeing that he lives in a rather small wizarding area, he mentioned to me of a group he was assigned to keep an eye on,"

He paused to take in Harry's expression which still betrayed no emotion, "It was becoming increasingly worrying seeing that there were not any attacks but rather more and more wizards, pureblood wizards, who started to sport a mark of three stars on the side of their necks. Of course, the Ministry of Magic started to go into a panic since the last time purebloods were marked, we were faced with the problem of Voldemort," he grimaced as he said the name.

"Wait, how long have they known for? It can't be that long or they would have informed me seeing that I was in their auror programme or they would have let Ron know, who would have eventually told me."

"I came into knowledge of this a little less than a year from when I had first met you in your bookstore," Severus noticed Harry's eyes fill up with tears at the mention of his beloved store, "And I believe that the reason as to why Mr Weasley has not informed you of this is because no one else in the ministry was alerted of the danger," Harry scoffed and Severus frowned at him.

"You'd swear that Amelia was working under Umbridge in the ministry, not a day went by where I didn't see Amelia overturn at least one decision to suit Dolores! She's the Minister for Merlins sake!" said Harry exasperated.

"You think that it is due to Dolores' interference?"

"Has to be, why else would she keep it quiet that there's a possible new Dark Lord rising? She's had half her family murdered by the maniac so she of all people would be the first to stand up against a new threat."

Severus pondered on Harry's words for a few moments before picking up his explanation where he left off, "The case was assigned to Dracos task force instead as it was rumoured that that was nearest to the place where all of the strange happenings were taking place."

"Okay so the Ministry hushes up a possible threat by discarding the investigation to a little wizarding towns' task force and then what? Did Draco find something?"

Before Severus could even start to answer however, Harry started speaking again, "And why, Severus, did you not think to tell me this earlier? We've been here for a while now, in this house I mean, and you've been teaching me to regain my magic again so how is it that it slips your mind to tell me that you know more than I do on the people after my life?"

Severus knew that Harry was beginning to lose his temper, he could almost feel it radiating off the young man, "Harry, I did not mean to keep such information from you but for a long while I as well only knew as much as you; the correspondence between myself and Draco only started to become frequent recently."

Harry was still glaring at him so he took the plunge, "I told him about the attempts on you and about the bookstore, he has been investigating things for a while now, more intensely and closely than ever now that he knows how personal it has become."

Harry got up off his chair and started pacing, "So Draco is investigating this group, but how exactly is he even getting any information?"

Severus expected a ranting from Harry about the fact that he had been discussing him with Draco but fortunately for him, it didn't come, "The Malfoys are still regarded as a highly ranked pureblood family even after the results of the war therefore they have already been persuaded to join this new alliance-"

Harry interrupted him, "WHAT? That means that Malfoy knows who's behind this already! Why the hell are we still here Severus?"

Harry was about to make his way to the door before Severus grabbed his arm bringing him to a harsh stop, "Do not be foolish Harry, do you really think that a group of people out for revenge would reveal their identities freely after all of the intricate detail they have put into strengthening their ranks? Do you think that they would just offer themselves up for arrest this easily? Are you honestly willing to believe that they are going around revealing their identities and exchanging pleasantries with those they want to recruit? These are possibly former Death Eaters Harry; cunning, cruel and even stupid But. Never. Careless."

Severus spat the last word out in a low, hissing snarl; he knew that he was bound to lose his temper with the Gryffindor at some point in the future since his sense of calm was leaving him rapidly but he had never thought it would return with such a vengeance.

Harry looked affronted for a few seconds but held his ground irrespective, "Do not speak to me like a child Snape! Don't you dare even think of treating me like you did in school," he paused and watched satisfied as the older mans expression turned to one of absolute guilt, it was a below the belt blow but Severus had it coming, "Answer me this, how is Draco communicating with them if he has no idea who they are?"

Severus felt like ignoring the question seeing that Harry had indeed stooped so low but chose to not be childish, "They have their means of communication Harry, with Draco it is via owl," he chose to stop there, "Harry, Draco is trying to get out of them as much information as he can without blatantly turning them down or accepting their offer but it is only a matter of time until he is found out so please Harry, I ask of you, be rational, remain here with me and allow me to continue your lessons until we know enough to retaliate."

Harry inhaled deeply, his anger dissipating slowly, "Why haven't they contacted you yet? If they are former Death Eaters, they would more than likely want Voldemorts loyal follower at their side," Harry didn't mean for it to come out so coldly but somehow there was no other way to put it.

Severus shuddered at Harrys' words, "I am a half-blood and they are recruiting pure bloods," he said simply.

"But Voldemort trusted you, why wouldn't they?"

"Really Harry, you are asking me this even after you were the one who cleared my name? Besides, I was of use to the Dark Lord as a spy just as I was to Albus."

Both men winced at the mention of the old wizard, "Would you go though, if they asked that is?"

Just then the forgotten owl hooted loudly, "I was supposed to send my reply," stated Severus as he moved back to his chair and picked up the note once again, remembering full force what the whole point of the conversation with Harry was.

"Harry, there's one more thing; you know how the Dark Lord despised muggleborns?"

Harry nodded so he got straight to it knowing full well that the longer he dragged it out, the harder it was going to become to say out loud, "They have got Hermione."

Xxx

Harry was damn sure that he had heard wrong, "Pardon Severus, what did you just say?"

"Miss Granger- Mrs Weasley, they managed to capture her as a hostage; I'm sorry Harry."

"What- no no no no no… Hermione? But she's here and they are… no no no… Severus, where does Draco live?" he asked all of a sudden.

"A little town in Australia."

"No! Damn it! Fuck, Australia, this cannot be happening! That's where she and Ron went for their honeymoon," Harry wiped his hand over his face and bonelessly sagged down to the floor leaning against Severus' desk.

Severus slipped off his chair and kneeled down in front of Harry, "I am really sorry but there is nothing that could have been done."

Harry nodded slowly and got to his feet heading out of the office, "Harry, don't!"

"Relax Severus, I'm just going to go downstairs, I need to think."

Severus nodded and held his tongue, he didn't think that Harry would appreciate him starting another disagreement, especially not when he was this out of sorts; he decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt and let him go with a nod, knowing that as soon as he sent his reply off, he would be back at Harrys' side.

Xxx

When Severus descended the staircase, he was glad to see that Harry had kept his promise and was still there but it pained him to see the way that the young man was curled up on the couch, shivering slightly.

He silently summoned a drink for both himself and Harry before walking up to him and offering it. Dazed, red-rimmed green eyes looked up at him before rasping out, "I need to see Ron, I need to see him right now."

Xxx

Severus knew that Harry would request to see his best friend and he had thought out the entire conversation very carefully in order to discourage the young man; it wasn't going to be easy but it sure as hell was possible. Now however, when he gazed down him, all of his resolve left him and he just wished he could take Harry away from all of this but he knew that the only thing that would satisfy Harry now was him heeding to the young mans' requests.

"Harry, it's late and it is also dangerous," he decided to put up a little fight, "Your magic is not fully under your control yet so you cannot go out there in the open, not when it has become so personal."

"That's exactly why I have to go out there Severus, right now, because it has become so personal. All this time I didn't want people to rely on me and make demands and impose on my life, but look where that's got me!" he gestured around him, "I am in a safe house while my best friends wife is in the clutches of some group intent on taking my life! They could be torturing her! They could be- they might have already-" he broke off and let out all of the tears which had been threatening to fall since he had heard the news.

Severus put an arm around Harry and pulled him close, "Do not speak like Harry, have hope. Grang- Hermione is a completely capable witch and the world would turn to ice sooner than she would allow another to walk all over her."

Harry wiped his face in Severus' shirt as he spoke, "You didn't see her, and you didn't see her during the war Severus! I still hear her screams in my nightmares; see her face as Bellatrix tortured her. I- I can't let her die Sev, I can't…"

If Severus allowed himself, he would be crying just as hard as Harry but he had to stay strong and he had to help; if help meant taking Harry to his best friend, then so be it.

"I believe that Ronald is back at the burrow and if you wish, I can do the necessary charms to assist in an appropriate disguise for you and accompany you to see him."

Harry shifted so that he could look at Severus properly, "You would let me go?" he asked in disbelief.

Severus smiled a little, "Anything to make you happy Harry."

Harry smiled at him, no where close to the kind of smiles that were associated with the young man, before burying his face once again in Severus' robes. And as Severus felt rather than heard the sobs racking through Harrys' body, he knew that he would do anything and everything just to see Harry happy again, just to see that smile and hear that laugh because everything aside, Severus Snape had fallen hard.

**Review Please :-)**


	10. Magic and Confrontations

_A/N: Okay so it took me a while to write this since for some reason this chapter is very special to me and I really do hope that you enjoy this!_

_Thank you to everyone who is supporting me and this story, I cannot explain how much you guys mean to me!_

_**Warning: Sex in this chapter…**_

_Were you guys waiting for that? Anyway I hope that I don't disappoint. Please note that this is my first ever sex scene and so I promise I'll get better at it but I really do want to know what you guys think of that and the chapter as a whole which is a bit lengthy today hey!_

_So without further delay… Enjoy… x_

* * *

The following morning Severus was hard at work in his potions lab; thankfully a strand of hair from the foolish muggle boy that bumped into him yesterday had remained on his robes, so he set it aside in a little box for when the time was right.

Xxx

Harry awoke feeling more relaxed than he had in ages; looking around he noticed that he was in his bedroom as opposed to where he fell asleep on the couch; _Severus must have carried me up here._

Harry smiled to himself and got out of bed; after a quick shower and throwing on a pair of tracks with a t-shirt, he set off to find Severus.

Xxx

The potion was done and bottled; he had also made some more pepper-up, confident that Harry would appreciate it for their day ahead. He gathered all of his unused ingredients, about to make a trip to his supply closet when a pair of toned arms sneaked around his waist. Severus wasted no time and in a matter of seconds, Harry was pinned to the workbench on the opposite side of the room, "Hmmm, moves as skilled as a spy, I just may have to step up my game."

Harry swatted Severus on the arm before wriggling out of his hold and taking a few steps back, "Severus," he started of softly but with a serious expression, "Thank you, you know, for last night and for putting me to bed and for just being there. I- I genuinely thought that I was doing the right thing when I let go of my magic but look where we are now; Hermione's gone and Ron, poor Ron… You know, he's gonna be so mad at me when he finds out; I mean, it is my fault after all-"

He was cut off by Severus who gripped his face with both hands, "Potter! Why are you being an idiotic Gryffindor again," he reminded Harry of his potions professor now and Harry struggled to hold back his smile at that, Severus continued in a more soft tone, "Harry, stop blaming yourself! Who knows what could have happened had you still had your magic and remember this, no one but you and I know of this so tell me brat, tell me how this is any of your fault if that fact is unknown?"

Harry looked up into onyx eyes and the emotions he saw there told him exactly how much it hurt Severus when Harry went into his deep pit of self pity, then with a start he realised something. Harry made sure to keep his eye contact with Severus as he said his next words, "If all of this didn't happen, I wouldn't have found you. I'm sorry Sev, here I am complaining about all that's wrong with this situation and I've completely overlooked the one truly good and pure thing that's come out of this…"

Severus let his hands slide down Harrys' face and over his shoulders as he pulled the younger wizard towards him, "Us," he said as he kissed the top of Harrys' messy hair.

Xxx

Harry ate a hearty breakfast, trying to prepare himself for his visit to Ron; he would need all of his energy for that. Severus hadn't spoken about that yet to him or told him of any plans but he figured that there was still time and as if on cue, Severus picked his head up from his morning paper and spoke, "We may have to speed things up in terms of your magic regeneration Harry; therefore today we will be moving straight onto offensive and defensive spells."

Harrys' eyes widened, "We're gonna duel?"

"We will have to see what comes off the general practise first. If I feel that you are magically strong enough, we may engage in a duel," Severus figured that Harry looked more worried than excited from this news so he added, "It is only a matter of practise and perfecting with you Harry; as I am quite sure, you still recall what spells work in which situations, the counter-spells as well as the incantations."

Harry nodded then coughed as he spoke, "It's just been a while, I'm not the same person who defeated Voldemort, and I'm weaker and let's not forget that it took me years of preparation to get to the point where I could face him."

"And all those years of preparation are what you are going to have to reflect on while you practise today. Harry, I believe that I have told you this many times before, you are powerful, and power does not just slip away through disuse; channelling your magic was supposed to show you that, which reminds me, how do you feel?"

"Uhm… powerful?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "No I mean I really do feel powerful, and alive, and even though my magic isn't fully back, I can still feel it, like its pulsing somewhere deep within me just waiting to be released…" Harrys' expression became dreamy at his last word, a look that could challenge even Luna.

Severus cleared his throat and Harrys' attention snapped back to him, "Sorry…"

"Now would be a good time to start with our lesson, shall we?"

"What about- when are we going to see Ron?"

"Later this evening would be appropriate enough; even in disguise, I do not like the idea of you being so exposed," he stopped noticing Harry looking at him oddly and then realised that what he said was uttered in utter affection.

Severus ignored the heat in his face and stood up, already half-way up the stairs before turning around to beckon Harry to follow.

Xxx

Harry shut the door behind him and Severus immediately turned, pointing his wand at the lock until it clicked in place.

Severus ignored Harrys' confused look, "Before anything I want you to attempt to levitate this feather," he said as he pointed to a feather, which lay amongst other items on the table, much like the one from Harrys' previous attempt at the spell.

Harry looked at Severus nervously, obviously thinking of what had happened when he previously cast it.

Severus' look softened and he spoke in an instructive but kind tone, "You can do this spell successfully Harry; all you need to do is remember how you practised channelling your magic and then use that technique whilst saying the spell."

Harry swallowed, closed his eyes and did just as Severus had told him; when he did eventually feel magic flowing through him, he spoke clearly, "Wingardium Leviosa."

He opened his eyes to find the feather suspended mid-air and Severus smiling with utter pride; something in him snapped.

Harry blew out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding, closed his eyes again and silently berated himself; he had done all of this before and much, much more so why now was he starting to doubt himself? Why did he hold such a fear within of not succeeding? All of this was the simple stuff but here he was at a point where he needed encouragement from someone to cast something like a stupid levitating spell.

But then again, Severus wasn't just anyone; was Severus his boyfriend? Maybe his lover? Probably either one or even both; but Severus was also his strength, his other half… That sounded cliché but where would he have been without this man? Weeks ago when he'd chosen to tell the man about something he hadn't even entrusted his friends with, he knew then that this would become more than he had ever imagined so why now, yes his question had now changed, was he so ashamed to admit that even the saviour of the wizarding world needed someone to look out for him, someone to guide him and encourage him? Why had he even started to berate himself in the first place?

He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes to find Severus just a few inches away from him with a concerned look on his face, "Harry," he reached a hand up to cup Harrys' left cheek, "What is the matter?"

Harry swallowed before replying, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded, "That was the first bit of magic I've voluntarily performed in such a long time Severus, he moved closer and dropped his head onto Severus' shoulder thereby dislodging the hand on his cheek, "Thank you," he whispered finally.

Yes, he decided, he had turned on himself for those few moments because he was emotional; Harry Potter was an emotional wreck right now at the fact that someone cared enough to help him rise once more after he had willingly allowed life to throw him to the floor and for that, for his Severus, he was eternally grateful.

After a long silent moment in which Harry had dampened Severus' pristine white shirt with his tears, Severus spoke though his voice was laced with emotion that Harry could not identify, "It is not my place to accept your gratitude Harry for it is you and only you who decided to take this step,"

Harry leaned back and was about to speak when Severus continued, "I know that you are going to say that without me, things would probably have been different and I don't doubt that for a moment but I also know that being Harry Potter, you would have seen to it that you found some way around this situation," he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on soft pink lips.

Harry leaned forward to deepen the kiss which Severus only allowed for a few moments before he broke it and stepped away; his voice now was back to normal, almost close to his official Professor voice, "Now, we will need to continue if we want to make even more progress," he smiled tenderly then offered Harry his clean white handkerchief.

Xxx

After wiping his face and getting his head back into the task, Severus had asked him to levitate a few more items from the table, each growing in weight and density as he progressed.

When he had finally set down the large tome as gently as he could he smiled, "It feels more natural now," he stopped and then continued, "I don't have to imagine so much or run through too many methods and procedures in my head, it like magic knows what it needs to do even from a single thought…"

"That my dear Harry, means that you are once again acquainted with your wand which should only make the rest of your spell casting easier now that you have one less thing to worry about."

Harry sat down on the couch where only a few nights ago, he had been writhing in pleasure under Severus; he flushed all the way down to his neck before clearing his thoughts and focussing on what he wanted to say, "I don't remember having being thought magic like this in Hogwarts; it all came so naturally that we just had to perfect the movement and incantation."

"That is because at Hogwarts you were being taught to utilize your gift of magic," he noticed Harrys' questioning look and explained, "When you first arrived at Hogwarts, your magic was raw and uncultured but it was nevertheless at the surface waiting to be projected. Your magic Harry, until a few days ago had been suppressed and therefore had to be 'called' to the surface again before being used."

Harry noticed that Severus gave him a look that said purely that if he didn't understand that then there was no other way Severus could manage to explain, but thankfully for them both, Harry understood.

"Thank you for that," he grinned winningly at the older wizard before standing up again and asking, "So what's next?"

Severus chuckled, "Always so eager aren't you?" Harry watched as Severus glanced towards the couch then back at him with a tell-all smirk on his face.

Harry flushed deep red again but was saved when Severus spoke again, seriously this time, "Unlock the door for me Harry."

Harry almost made a move to walk up to the door and manually unlock it when he mentally kicked himself and grasped firmly onto his wand, he raised to point at the door as he muttered, "Alohomora."

The lock clicked and Harry allowed himself him a small but triumphant smile.

"Good, now I think you are ready for some offensive and defensive spells," at Severus' words, a dummy, a little taller than Harry, materialised on the other end of the room with a wand in its hand.

"I have cast a shield around the contents of this room and both of us should any of your spells rebound. We will start slow so a simple disarming spell if you will."

Harry nodded, steeled himself and then cast expelliarmus towards his inanimate duelling companion. The wand flew straight out of the dummys' hand and right into Harrys'.

Harry looked to Severus who gave a nod, "Very good indeed, now before I put you in a situation where you would be faced with an opponent who can actually cast spells, I want you to cast a few offensive spells, nothing too damaging but just to give me an indicator that you can manage the more heavier demands of such magic, go."

Harry immediately turned to the dummy, casting every mild spell he could think of until his brain started throwing more harmful spells to the front of his mind and before he knew it Sectumsempra was on the tip of his tongue.

Harry caught himself just in time but of course, Severus had been studying him closely as he became more and more frenzied in his attack and had noticed the almost slip of Harrys' tongue.

"That will be enough," he said with a stern look on his face.

Harry looked apologetic, "Sorry, I just got caught up… It's so wonderful to be able to cast spells again, to feel the magic pulsing in my veins…"

Severus sighed then said, "It has been a long time Harry, so do not let yourself get carried away with the power…" he trailed off.

Harry looked at him sharply, "You think I'm going to go dark because I've got my magic back?"

Severus started at the icy tone directed towards him but replied calmly, "Do not twist my words around Harry, I am merely reminding you of something said to every wizard at the discovery of such a gift and since you are learning once more, it only seemed fit as a reminder."

Harry knew that Severus was right and that he most definitely over reacted so he let his defensive guard down and apologized once more, this time sounding more sincere and apologetic earning a smile from Severus.

"A break shall serve us well, don't you think?"

Harry nodded, not having realised that so much of time had already passed and that he was once again famished.

Xxx

Lunch had been amazing and somewhere through the meal, Severus had expressed that he had never thought that someone could chuck down so much in one go, earning him a glare and silent treatment for the rest of the meal.

When they had relaxed and made their way back upstairs, Severus asked Harry to summon something to him just so that he could take one last look at the progress before they began to actually duel.

Severus realised his mistake of not specifying exactly what Harry should summon when the younger wizard immediately called out "Accio Severus Snape."

Severus found himself being forcefully propelled towards the waiting arms of Harry Potter however the force of the spell meant that Severus slammed into Harry thereby knocking both men to the ground.

Severus was crushing Harry with his weight and therefore raised a little to hold his weight on his forearms as he continued hovering over Harry, "I guess that you are speaking to me once more?"

Harry just grinned and pulled the man down for a clumsy kiss, "Definitely."

As much as Severus didn't want to right now, he got pulled away and pushed himself to his feet, pulling Harry up in the process.

"And you were not supposed to be able to do that," he looked upon Harry with a stern expression.

"What? Summon you?"

"Yes, well naturally even in a normal situation you wouldn't since it is almost natural for every magical being to be guarded preventing actions such as what you just did but right now even if I do have all of my shields down, you should not have the power or strength to summon a fully grown wizard which only serves to prove how powerful you really are and how fast you are adapting."

"That's a good thing?" asked Harry unsurely.

"It is, Harry. I really am proud of you now, let us proceed," he walked a good distance away from Harry then turned and readied himself, "Remember duelling etiquette and no harmful spells Harry."

The last point seemed to be emphasized by Severus but Harry had absolutely no plans to harm the man in any way so there was no effort on his part to comply.

Harry took up his stance and after a bow got ready for their first round; Severus cast a stinging hex as a warning leading Harry to cast one of his own which the Potions Master deflected very easily.

They soon settled into a rhythm, moving around the room as they cast their hexes as well as stopping several times in between when Severus had to reverse any hexes that rendered Harry incapable.

After a while, Severus noticed that Harry was more than comfortable with what he was doing and judging from the unprotected table that Harry blew up, he was more than ready for the more harsh spells.

"Stop!" commanded Severus as Harry looked at him with a confused expression, "Conjure a shield Harry, I want to test its strength before we commence with more harmful spells."

Harry nodded his understanding before taking a moment to compose himself and then casting the strongest Protego he could manage around himself.

Severus could feel the magic in the air, and he knew that Harrys' shield will hold up well enough until it eventually breaks from wear but just to keep his word; Severus cast a strong _Everte Statum_ towards Harry which of course dissolved once it touched the shield.

Harry had a smug smile on his face and Severus smirked back, casting his own Protego upon his own self, he nodded to let Harry know that were to begin.

Severus held nothing back, putting maximum power behind his every hex just the way Harry was. He was proud of the younger man; such a long time without casting a single spell and now Harry was duelling him like he was the Dark Lord himself.

Severus held back on the wordless spells in order to keep Harrys' spirits up as it wouldn't do to have him frustrated at the prospect of not knowing what Severus was going to do. Of course that was the point of wordless spells in duels however and Severus would have to teach it to Harry but for now, they were doing just fine.

They spent a long moment more casting spells back and forth before Severus felt the first indication of his shield faltering but that didn't go without him noticing that Harry was starting to tire out.

Severus gathered his strength and cast a full force _stupefy _on Harry, not in the least expectant of Harrys' shield to come apart nor that Harry will be knocked towards the far wall with the force of it.

Harrys' back hit the wall and he slumped forward unmoving as Severus cancelled his shield and kneeled beside the younger wizard, "Harry," he moved Harrys' body into a supinated position the floor with Harrys' head in his lap before he cast _rennervate _on Harry as he watched him slowly come to.

"Merlin Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Harry cut in, "Severus, shut up will you," then he grinned and added, "That's the most magic I've done in a while and since my shield lasted that long against a capable wizard such as you, I feel quite satisfied."

Severus smiled at Harry before kissing his forehead and then helping him back to his feet, "That is quite enough for today. You will need to take a break then prepare for your meeting with Mr Weasley this evening."

Severus headed for the door and indicated for Harry to follow; just as he was almost over the threshold, he was hit with a less powerful stinging hex right on his arse.

Severus turned around with a very undignified yelp and found Harry smirking in a manner worthy of a Slytherin, "There's a lot more where that came from," Harry casually walked around Severus, pecking him on the cheek as he entered the passageway outside.

Xxx

Severus had to admit that Harry had rendered him speechless with his bold move but he would be sure to retaliate, just not now; now he had to focus on getting Harry safely to Weasley and then back home once again. _Home_; the word stuck with Severus for minutes thereafter.

Xxx

"Now this is your pepper-up potion, take it before the polyjuice and I strongly suggest putting on these clothes before you take the potion," he held up a pair of black trousers and a deep red shirt.

Harry took the offered clothes and looked at them sceptically, "Were these yours?"

Severus looked at Harry, affronted for a moment before shaking his head, "A simple transfiguring charm to get them into the correct size. Now get ready and we shall leave, it is sufficiently late enough now."

Xxx

Severus watched as a blonde and rather large young man stomped his way down the stairs; it took all he had to keep his neutral expression and not let out the roar of laughter that was threatening to erupt. Harry had somehow managed to project his very unique expressions of disapproval on the face of the young mans' body that he currently occupied.

"Really, you get me looking like Duddy-kins twin?"

"Appreciate what we have Harry, and besides, no one would suspect you since you don't look in the slightest like yourself except for that pout so lose it!"

Harry allowed his pout to grow more insistent, "You should kiss it away Sev…" he said in the most innocent voice he could manage.

"Forget it Harry, no more kisses until you're back to your own body."

Severus walked over to the floo, casting a few spells and then back to Harry so that he could take his hand and apparate them both to Rons' home.

Xxx

Severus and Harry appeared in a small clearing atop a hill amongst a few trees; Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and walked silently beside the polyjuiced Harry towards the house which was now just a little bit further in their path.

Upon arrival, Harry felt magic wash over him and knew that he had just crossed the wards; ever so thankful that upon Hermiones insistence, he finally let Ron key him into their wards in case of an emergency.

Harry immediately reached out to take Severus' hand as he too crossed over but not without a little bit of discomfort on Severus' part courtesy of Hermiones intrusion charms, lessened of course now by the fact that Harry and Severus were touching.

But of course, Ron felt the breach and within moments there was a red haired wizard rushed towards them, wand in hand and by the looks of it with a hex on the tongue.

"Snape, what the bloody hell are you doing here? And who the bloody hell is this?"

Harry turned around instantly and saw that Severus' disillusionment charm had been cancelled by the power of the wards and that Severus was now in a rush to get undercover for the purpose of remaining unseen.

"Questions later Weasley, we need to move indoors first," he pushed past Ron, hand still clasping Harrys', who he towed behind him.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing? How did you even get through the wards unharmed?" he followed closely behind.

At the instant they were inside, Severus cast various locking charms on the doors, closed all of the curtains and cast silencing spells around them, "You are alone I presume?"

Rons' face fell and Severus knew that he had made a mistake with his wording but before he could speak again, Harry spoke up, "Ron, I- I'm sorry… I'm sorry about Hermione but I promise that I'll get her back…" he trailed off as Rons' eyes widened.

"Harry, what the- what happened to you? Where have you been? I don't understand mate…"

Severus handed Harry a reversal potion that would take away the effects of the polyjuice potion, thankfully for Harry, it wasn't as vile as polyjuice.

Almost immediately, the change began to reverse and Harry came into view; Rons' eyes were still wide as saucers before he composed himself and advanced on Harry with his wand at Harrys' throat.

"How do I know that you're really Harry?"

"Because no one else knows that the spiders asked you to tap dance in third year…" said Harry without a moment of thought.

Ron blew out the breath he had been holding before looking at Severus with an embarrassed expression but no acknowledgement of what he had heard was displayed on Severus' face so Ron looked away.

Ron took one more look at Harry and then took him in for a hug unlike any they had ever shared before; it reminded Harry of hugs from Hermione and he was immediately hit with a pang of fear for his best friend.

"God I'm so glad you're back Harry. I needed you mate, hell, I still need you! They took her Harry, they took Hermione… and just minutes after…" Ron trailed off.

Harry leaned back far enough so that he could see Rons' face, "After what? What happened Ron?"

Ron sank into the couch behind him and let his head fall into his hands, "Harry, Hermione; she was pregnant mate, 2 months along…"

Harrys' face lost all colour as he sank down at Rons' feet; Severus stood unmoving against the far wall, adamant on allowing the two friends their time, if not private but free of any interruptions.

Harry recovered and spoke up, "Merlin Ron, I'm so sorry. I- God Ron, please forgive me…"

Ron looked down at Harry who began muttering incoherent words such as 'my fault' and 'magic' and 'revenge'.

"Harry, I blamed myself ever since it happened but that isn't gonna help mate. They aren't even letting me take the case since it's this personal… I guess that we just have to wait it out now, yeah?"

Ron seemed awfully calm for someone whose wife had just been abducted and Harry knew that this front of bravery wouldn't last long, it never did. Soon Ron will be up blaming himself again and Harry knew that if anyone should be held at fault for this, it was him.

Harry stood up and took a seat opposite Ron on an armchair and spoke, "Ron, there's something I need to tell you and I understand if you're going to be angry and wanting to hex me but please just- please listen until the end, its important okay?"

Harry heard the sharp intake of breath from his left indicating that Severus was just as nervous as he was about telling Ron the truth, but it was something that needed to be done since he owed it to Hermione at least.

Harry waited for Ron to nod his head in agreement and then proceeded to tell his story; starting all the way back from when he had first started to feel suffocated by all the expectations and attention from the world to the moments where he had to watch loved ones die leading up to the final battle and his days afterwards as the Wizarding Worlds Hero.

He told Ron about the first time doubts started to hound him about whether his only escape would be if he retracted himself completely from the world of magic and then went on to speak of his months in attempt to free himself of his cursed gift.

By that point, Rons' eyes were wide and while at some points in the story he looked as if he wanted to speak, he held his tongue and allowed Harry to continue.

The moment that Harry mentioned Ultio Ultionis though, Ron exploded.

Xxx

In a flash of red hair, Harry was pinned to the sofa by the force of Rons' lunge in his direction, "How dare you do that to us Harry? You kept quiet while you were being threatened not thinking for a moment that if those people wanted you dead so badly, they'd do anything to get to you! You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you didn't think that they would attack someone you loved and cared for just to get your attention? And I see that it worked since you finally showed up again!"

Ron let go off the material of Harrys' oversized shirt harshly as he paced near the doorway, looking to be in deep thought.

"And where were you anyway? Where were you all this time and why the bloody hell is Snape standing in my home?" asked Ron pointing to Severus who was watching the show with interest.

"Ron," Harry made a move to touch Ron as he stood from the armchair but thought better of it when Ron glared at him with undoubtable fury in his eyes.

Harry sighed deeply and spoke, "I was with Severus, he offered-"

Ron cut him off, "Severus? Did you just say Severus? What were you doing, sucking the mans' cock off while everyone here worried whether you were still alive or not after just disappearing on us like that and on our wedding day even," Ron huffed and continued, "Did you even care that we were concerned? Do you even care that Hermione didn't want to have a honeymoon in fear that while we were off enjoying ourselves, you'd be here all alone, possibly being killed?

"Have you ever cared Harry, have you? You left, you left when you knew it was dangerous for us all and I swear to Merlin, if anything happens to Hermione or our baby I will not hesitate," he pulled out his wand and pointed it to Harrys' throat, "to kill you!"

Severus had seen enough, he strode forward and pulled Harry away from Rons' grasp, "That will be enough Mr Weasley," he gave Ron a pointed look silently asking him to lower his wand as he spoke again, "I admit that Harry should have come to you a long time ago with regards to his magic but that is a matter for another day. Right now you need to understand that it was not Harrys' choice alone to leave, I encouraged him to come live with me in the hopes that if he lay low for a while, he may be granted some breathing space in which to formulate a plan.

"It seemed to work for a while until I received correspondence from an outside source that the group had not in fact given up but were growing stronger. Harry receives threats quite often but most of them turn out to be feeble attempts at the end and while we were both on alert, we would never have guessed that these people were this hell bent on revenge…"

He waited a while for Ron to contemplate his words before he spoke again, "And while it may be easy to pick out people to blame, I do believe that it truly isn't anyone's fault except for those who have decided to commit this crime. I also should inform you that in the time Harry was 'missing', he was not merely on a holiday but he was hard at work to regain his magic which I should make clear is very well at his disposal once again."

Ron glared at Severus before turning his attention to Harry, "Couldn't come to us for that even," he shook his head as he sat down once more on the couch, laid his head on the backrest and closed his eyes.

"If and when you feel the need to speak to us once more, my home is open to you; just call out Prince Manor to your fireplace and you will find us. Now if we may, your floo shall be ideal for us to leave through."

Severus noticed that Harry was about to protest and held up a hand in command to remain silent.

Ron gave no acknowledgement that he had heard or even approved of Severus' request so Severus took Harry by hand, first sending Harry through then stepping into the green flames as well.

Xxx

Severus stepped into the living room, almost bumping into Harry who looked to be standing in the same spot ever since he got out of the floo.

Harry turned and looked at Severus with questioning eyes and Severus immediately knew what Harry was asking of him, "Harry, Mr Weasley has been your best friend for years now and I believe that after all that time, you are to some degree acquainted with his fury. I do not believe that there was any more that we could have said to him tonight that would have had any effect on him except irate him further.

"I did not wish to interrupt on your discussion with him but I think that even you can see that it could have gotten out of hand very quickly," he reached out and took hold of one of Harrys' hands in both of his, "Time is what he needs now; time to absorb and come to terms with all you have told him and I trust that you will allow him that."

Harry looked up into Severus' eyes and all he saw was deep concern; he knew that all Severus was saying to him was true. He did owe Ron some time after all the lies over the years so he mustered up all his strength to give Severus a smile that said that he understood and that he was happy to have this mans' support.

Severus smiled down on the younger wizard, "Now go change your clothes and get some rest, we will need to continue with our work tomorrow."

With a last look over his shoulder, Harry bounded up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Xxx

The house was silent as Severus padded his way across the living room with his steaming cup of tea, as his usual routine when he couldn't get any sleep. He was almost at his favourite armchair when he noticed the light breeze that caressed his skin and looked up to find that the glass doors which led outside to the back of the house was open.

He placed his tea down on the side table, immediately trying to recall whether there were any hints that his wards had been breached but came across nothing so he slowly made his way over to the door and then outside when he noticed a dark figure in the distance which could only be Harry.

Severus soundlessly walked towards Harry and as he got closer, he noticed that Harry seemed to be waving his hands around in the air; soon realising that Harry had his wand in hand and was, by the looks of it, trying to cast a spell.

When he got close enough, he could actually hear what Harry was saying, "… Patronum!"

"Harry," said Severus in hushed tones as he stopped at Harrys' side.

"What-" Harry whipped his head around and looked at Severus, "Oh Sev, sorry, did I wake you?"

"No you did not; I just simply could not sleep. What are you doing out here?"

Harry wondered for a moment whether he should tell Severus or not but then he realised that the man probably heard the spell and even if he didn't, something didn't feel right with the idea of lying to this man.

"I- I came out here to clear my head and I was trying to see if I could cast my patronus again. Whenever I felt upset in the past, I used to summon my stag and just watch it; it somehow helped me feel less alone and hurt…"

"You feel alone right now?"

"No, just very upset," he sighed, "You're here for me and you're amazing but I just wish that Ron would have understood; after all these years you would think that he'd get it… I guess not."

"Harry, I do not believe that Ronald is angry with you over the fact that the people who have Hermione are in fact after you, but I think it is because you didn't let him know about your magic. I believe that any friend would be when such a thing is kept from them but I also know that your friendship is one of the strongest bonds in your life and while it may seem that all is a disaster now, after some time, I have no doubt that he would come to you knowing the circumstances that stood in your path…"

Harry turned around and buried his face in Severus' soft black t-shirt as he clung to the man who after a while wrapped his arms around Harrys' form.

"What memory were you thinking of when you cast the spell?"

It took Harry a few moments to realise that Severus was talking about the Patronus charm, "Uhm, I was thinking of mum and dad and well my own conjured memory of us spending time together…"

Severus studied Harry for a moment before stepping out of the embrace and saying, "Do not take this the wrong way but maybe that memory is not one of your happiest at this moment; is there anything else that you can think of?"

Harry seemed to be in thought for a moment before he looked at Severus, a look that he'd never seen on the young mans' face and he wondered exactly what the other wizard had remembered.

Just then, Harry turned away from Severus, closed his eyes and after a moment of immense focussing, shouted out, "Expecto Patronum!"

There was a moment where only bright white light shot out from the tip of Harrys' wand, blinding both him and Severus for a few seconds.

The stream of light seemed to go on forever before just a few feet away from them, the outline of a silver stag formed, standing proud and tall, looking in the direction of the two wizards.

Harry was amazed for a moment and so was Severus, until he drew his own wand and watched as his silver doe zoomed out to stand beside the stag.

The two patronus forms watched one another for a moment until they moved closer and the doe rubbed her head against the neck of the stag. The stag moved away to circle around the doe, eyes fixed on her as he came to a halt in front of her, nudging her nose with his own until they both, without another look at their casters, took off in a run into the night.

At some point during the spectacle, Harry had moved next to Severus and taken his hand in his own. Both men now turned to face one another as Severus cupped Harrys' face in his hands and leaned down to placed the sweetest of kisses on waiting lips. They kissed lazily like this for a while; their tongues slowly caressing the other, lips gently moving against each others, hands travelling through hair and over chests while the entire world lay forgotten.

Harry regretfully broke the kiss and muttered against Severus' lips, "I thought of you," at Severus' confused expression he said, "When I summoned my patronus, I thought of you and the day you first walked into the store. That was the happiest day of my life; when I saw you after all that time-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was crushed against Severus for a breathtaking kiss not even caring about the twisting and turning affects of Severus apparating them to his bedroom.

Xxx

Harry and Severus drew away for some much needed air; Harry looking around at his new surroundings, marvelling at the way the Severus had so swiftly brought them here.

Severus was unsure whether Harry would resent him for being too forward when he was vulnerable but instead he watched as Harry slowly ran his hands over the smooth black covers before drawing them back, revealing the clean, white sheets.

Harry then got onto the bed, upright with his knees planted firmly in the middle of the large four poster, holding out a hand as invitation for Severus to join him.

Severus moved slowly but surely towards the outstretched hand, grasping it and allowing Harry to pull him onto the bed into a position much like Harrys' where he was still the taller from them two.

Harry shyly ran his hands over Severus' chest, up and around his neck, finally resting in his hair as he pulled the man down to meet his lips once more.

For a long moment, they remained in that position; kissing and touching until Severus found the hem of Harrys' shirt and slid his hands underneath to meet with warm skin. He felt Harry shiver against him at his touch but the younger man continued his passionate exploration of Severus' mouth as his tongue traced out the depths of Severus' hot cavern.

As their kiss grew more heated and Severus once again gained dominance, he lifted Harrys' shirt inch by inch off the toned body until they had to break their kiss in order for the shirt to be properly removed.

Tossing Harrys' shirt to a far corner in the room; Severus removed his own before manoeuvring their bodies so that he could lie atop Harry between his legs while Severus continued his exploration of the newly exposed skin.

Harrys' hands wound into Severus' hair as Severus slowly kissed his way down Harrys' neck, sucking on a collar bone along the way before descending on an already hard nipple.

"Oh God…" was Harrys' breathless exclamation as Severus licked, sucked and nipped the pink nub before moving on to the other.

The older man slid down further, leaving a trail of kisses along Harrys' sternum all the way to Harrys' treasure trail as he nipped the skin just above the waist band of the sleeping trousers.

Severus could feel Harrys' urgency as he pushed on Severus' head trying to get the same treatment further down but Severus was relentless in his teasing and when he finally released Harrys' throbbing length after sliding his boxers down as well, he moved away to remove his own clothing.

Harry whined in protest as he writhed on the bed, clutching at the sheets but no sooner than his mind could wonder, a delicious weight of naked skin was felt against the side of his body.

Severus slid his right hand down Harrys' abdomen, taking hold of the younger mans' erection and stroking slowly while he thrust his own hardness into Harrys' thigh; both men hissing with pleasure at the first skin to skin contact.

"Severus… I've never…" Harry blushed bright red, earning a kiss from Severus as the older man once again moved to settle in between his legs; this time spreading them a little further apart and looking up at Harry with a gentle expression.

"I promise that I will make it good for you my Harry," were his last words as he bent down and took Harrys' cock into his mouth.

Harry almost screamed with the pleasure that shot through his body from the sensation of Severus' mouth enclosing around his hard, needy length.

Harry was so lost in the pleasure of gently thrusting into Severus' mouth that he didn't notice when a slick finger began circling his sensitive entrance; Harrys' response was to lift his legs up bringing his knees closer to his chest as he continued to revel in the multiple sensations.

It was only when Severus sucked on his cock more insistently and with more suction that Harry felt the finger breaching his tight hole. His entire body arched up as he tried to get away from the intrusion but Severus held his hips down and looked up at him.

"It will hurt at first, but I promise you that the pleasure will be greater; do you trust me Harry?"

Harry nodded then said, "Yes, yes Sev, I trust you; just please…"

Severus smiled, lips glistening with Harrys' precome as he once again took the withering erection into his mouth, breaching Harrys' hole at the same time. He moved his finger in slow thrusts at first but once he felt the cock in his mouth hardening once again and Harrys' hands returning to his hair from clutching the bed sheets, he crooked his finger which came into contact with the young mans' sensitive prostate.

Harry once again arched off the bed, this time in utter pleasure while Severus used the distraction to add in another finger which Harry didn't object to in the slightest.

Severus moved his attention away from Harrys' cock and back up his body to the hard nipples as he once again took them in turn into his mouth as he stretched Harry preparing him for his much bigger length.

Severus noticed that Harry started to move around and shift more frequently and decided that he was ready.

Severus slipped his fingers out of Harry and reached for a vial of lubricant which he deposited onto his palm and then smoothed over the length of his cock.

Harry looked up, bleary eyed and took in the picture of Severus oiling up his large manhood, the same manhood that will soon be inside him; he shivered in both anticipation and slight fear as his eyes met Severus. Without thinking, Harry reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the already slick cock, slowly spreading more of the lube over the length as Severus threw his head back, momentarily lost in the feeling of skilled fingers moving over him.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't last much longer if you continue and that would just be a shame…" said Severus in a husky voice laced with lust.

Harry withdrew his hand but not before giving Severus' cock a last tug; he laid back down and allowed Severus to push his knees all the way up to his chest as the man lined his cock with Harrys' entrance.

Both men hissed when the head of Severus' cock breached the tight ring of muscles and Harry knew just from that, that it was going to be painful at first; he clenched his eyes shut and tried to get his breathing back in control as he felt Severus shift.

Severus leaned forward, placing his forearms on either side of Harrys' head as he positioned his mouth near Harrys' ear.

Harry could hear Severus' heavy breathing just as the man inched a little more of his length inside him. Harry clenched his eyes once more as a lone tear escaped and made its way down the side of his face.

At the moment that Severus had caught sight of the tear, he moved his lips over it and took it into his mouth, gently kissing the skin beneath as he moved once more to Harrys' ear and whispered, "Harry," he inched in further, "Harry, I love you!" and then he thrust in fully, crying out as his cock was engulfed in the heat and tightness of Harrys' body.

Harry cried out as well, Severus' words warming him as his hands once more clutched at the sheets beneath him but as Severus slowly started to move, he found that maybe if he angled his hips in a certain way… "Ahhhh," the sensation shot through Harrys' body as Severus started to continually hit onto his prostate, the tingling moving all through him and into his balls and then his cock which was resting at full length against his abdomen.

Harrys' hands ran from Severus' chest all the way down until he trailed them to his own throbbing erection which he began to stroke as Severus' thrusts became more frantic.

Severus knew that Harry wouldn't last very long since he had been on edge since earlier but he also knew that he wasn't going to last long either; Harry was still so tight around him despite the preparation and whenever Harrys' muscles involuntarily clenched around him, he had to take a moment to calm down before continuing.

He leaned down once more, Harrys' hand leaving his cock and joining his other on Severus' back where they clawed and dug into the pale skin as he thrust hard and deep.

"Sev'rus… Oh God, I'm so close… mmmm" Harry moaned as Severus reached in between their bodies and started to stroke Harry. All it took were three hard tugs before Harrys' entire body tensed and he cried out spilling his come all between them; the clenching of Harrys' muscles were enough to milk the orgasm out of Severus as bit into Harrys' shoulder and gave a muffled shout as he shot spurts of come inside of Harry.

Both men panted from exertion and Harry kissed the side of Severus' face as he whispered, "I love you too Sev… I love you so much."

**Okay so I really need you to tell me what you think so Review Please :-)**


	11. The Final Step

_A/N: Okay, I vow to not freak out right now but this is it! The second to last chapter of the story…_

_I don't know how I feel about this but right now I just hope that you guys like this chapter since it took me quite a while to figure out…_

_Don't forget to tell me what you think of it! xxx_

* * *

When Harry awoke, a feeling of disappointment swept through him. The cold sheets were a sign that Severus was already up and Harry felt despair at the fact that he had expected the man to cuddle up with him, if only for a few minutes.

The voices that drifted through the bedroom door however, surprised him. Harry rolled out of bed, straight onto his feet and felt a slight pain in his arse; blushing thoroughly, Harry threw on his boxers and Severus' shirt which was amongst all their other clothes strewn around the room before making his way out and towards the voices.

It didn't take him long to recognise both voices; one being Severus' and the other belonging to Ron. _Ron, who was livid with him the night before_, thought Harry. He picked up the pace, confident that his best friend had now forgiven him only to stop short at the serious tone with which both men spoke.

"Draco is doing the best that he can at the moment and currently we have no other means to decipher their next move seeing that Harry can no longer receive their notes here."

"Look, Professor-"

"Severus,"

"-Severus, the auror forces are no closer than they were at the start of the thing and frankly I'm not going to waste any more time. You have Draco and now I'm going to do my part starting with the case files that Robards offered to lend me for assistance."

Harry chose that moment to step in, "And what can I do?"

Both Severus and Ron turned to look at Harry who now felt a whole lot better seeing that Severus was in a similar state of undress as himself.

Ron took in Harrys' appearance and if he had a comment about the fact that Harrys' shirt was way too large for him, he kept it to himself as he walked up to Harry and enveloped his best friend in a rare hug.

They stepped away a few moments later and Ron spoke, "Mate," he ran both of his hands over his face as he sighed deeply, "Everything was a lot to take in man. But somehow, somehow I understand and I know that if Hermione were here, she'd whack me over the head and say 'Ronald, stop being so insensitive'."

Harry had to look away from Ron for a few seconds; his friends tears threatening his own breakdown.

Ron continued, "I hope that one day we can all sit down and you can tell us everything from the beginning but for now I just want to say that I know that it isn't your fault and that before you even knew that they had Hermione, you and Severus were already working on taking them down. So I guess Harry, what I'm trying to say is that-"

"You're sorry? No need Ron; it was my fault too. I see that now and I also know that now I'm prepared to do anything, anything for you, anything for Hermione and anything for that life she's currently carrying inside of her."

Rons' eyes filled with tears again before he rubbed his face over his hands once more and then spoke, "So I already told Severus about the case files that I'm going to go through," he made his way out of the room, "I guess I'll get going then," he patted Harry on the shoulder one last time, nodded to Severus and then exited the room.

Harry stood there a long while in silence until he heard the floo flare indicating Rons' departure before he turned to find that Severus was leaning against his desk watching him.

Severus stood up straight and walked towards Harry, bending down to steal a kiss before speaking, "As much as I would have enjoyed spending the day lounging around in bed with you, I believe that I should probably get to work corresponding with Draco and finding out what his progress is."

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, pulling the mans' head down until he could rest their foreheads against each other, "Last night was amazing and I want for us to have many more nights like that but I want them to be without the threat of danger over us and the people we love," he kissed Severus firmly on the cheek and said, "So go, tell Draco to hurry the process up because we can't leave Hermione with those people for one night longer."

Harry pecked Severus on the lips before exiting the room purposefully and Severus couldn't help but think that Harry was indeed a wishful thinker with the notion that they would get to Hermione so soon; for the sake of them all, Severus hoped that Harry did indeed see reality for what it was and realise that hadn't a single clue as yet as to who these people were.

Xxx

Severus cast a thorough cleaning charm on himself and put on some fresh clothes while Harry took a shower; he figured that he hadn't the time for one himself, not when he needed to be available at all times in case Draco replied to his letter swiftly.

He was just about to put on a set of robes when Harry walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in muggle jeans, a t-shirt and trainers. Harry stared at Severus for a long while before he spoke, "I'm going to the bookstore."

Severus almost asked Harry to repeat himself in shock of what he had just heard, "Harry, the bookstore is- and what makes you think that I'm going to allow you out there?"

"I know that the bookstore is burnt to ruins and to answer your question, you are going to let me leave because up until now I have asked for nothing from you. I've allowed you to protect me and keep me here and I appreciate what you've been doing Sev, I really do but this is something that I need to do. If we have any chance at all of finding Hermione, you need to let me go."

"And what do you expect to find in the ruins Harry? There's nothing there! I've seen it for myself and I've shown it to you!"

Harry looked into Severus' eyes and stalked up to the man, taking his face in both his hands as he spoke, "Do you trust me Sev?"

Severus wanted to huff in annoyance but it was extremely hard to do with Harry holding onto him so tenderly, "You know that I do-"

"Then you'll trust me when I say that there's a part of the store that is virtually indestructible if its not acted on by powerful magic and I'd bet anything that the fire that destroyed the store wasn't a magical one."

Harry watched as understanding dawned on Severus' face but that was soon replaced by a frown.

"Fine, then I will go and you can stay here."

Harry threw his hands over his head in exasperation, "For starters Severus, you don't even know what it is!"

Severus raised an eyebrow calmly, "So you'll tell me and I'll go find it."

"You just don't get it do you? I don't even know what it is! It's just a feeling, I know that I'm missing something and I need to go there so that I can figure it out! We most certainly wouldn't be in this situation if I knew what it was! Hermione wouldn't have been a hostage in Merlin knows where, Ron wouldn't be falling apart and I-"

"You wouldn't be here with me," said Severus.

Harry sighed and took Severus' hands in his, "I love you, you know that don't you?"

Severus nodded stiffly and moved away from Harry to begin pacing in front of their bed, "So when were you thinking of leaving?"

"Right now."

"Fine, I'll accompany you then."

"Severus-"

"No Harry, I'm going against my own rules and allowing you to leave the house for a second time and I'll be damned if I even think of letting you go off on your own. I'm coming and that's it!"

Harry nodded as he tucked his wand away and made his way down stairs while he waited for Severus to finish dressing and join him.

He looked around the living area and remembered how Severus would often comfort him on the large couch or the times when they shared passionate kisses and unspoken words of love.

Harry ran his hands over the smooth surface of the dining table and looked at it longingly thinking of the delicious meals they tucked into after a gruelling session of duelling.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Severus' hand on his shoulder, "Why do you look like someone who is seeing their home for the very last time?"

Harry turned around and buried his face in the crook of the older wizards' neck, "Because I'm not returning until Hermione is safe and those criminals are taken down."

Severus moved quickly, moving Harry to hold him by the shoulders at arm length and studying his features intently for any sign of humour; he found none and his face paled.

"Don't you for one minute think that I'm allowing you out of my sight for one minute, Harry! You cannot do this by yourself; I won't have you risk it!"

"So instead you're going to chance risking Hermiones' life?"

A look of hurt immediately set in on Severus' face and Harry winced at the piercing accusation he had just made, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that you're working hard to help but you've got to understand, I can't sit idle while I should be out there fighting to get my friend back. You're not going to sway me Severus, as much as I love you; you're either with me or against me."

Harry didn't get a response, instead Severus handed him his invisibility cloak and cast a disillusionment charm on himself; grasping Harrys' hand, he led them outside where he apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Xxx

Harry had braced himself for the moment when he would have to see his store in ruins, even though he had already seen in Severus' memory, somehow it was much worse in reality except for now, all the rubble seemed to have been cleared leaving behind the shell of what once was Harrys' home.

He and Severus were still holding hands and he felt a slight squeeze when they had stepped in front of the ruin; even though he couldn't see the man, he imagined that he would be looking at him reassuringly.

Harry stepped over the threshold, pulling Severus along as he quickly navigated his way to behind a lone bookshelf which blocked a large section of the store from the entrance. Harry slid his cloak off and looked at where he believed Severus to be standing, waiting for the man to become visible again.

Instead Severus moved away from Harry and towards the door where he moved his wand in a series of complex patterns, all of which Harry could not see, and when he seemed satisfied, removed the charm on himself and walked towards Harry.

"Where did you go?"

"You have 30 minutes here Harry; I have charmed the store to appear as unoccupied as it was so that no one notices us but I'm only going to keep it up for 30 minutes and then we leave, whether or not you have found what you are looking for!"

Harry wanted to retort back but chose to remain silent and instead give Severus a pointed look. He turned towards where his staircase usually was but the stairs were completely ruined eliminating the option of Harry being able to get to the top normally.

He looked to Severus, "I don't suppose that I can use magic in here then?"

"Not unless you want this entire structure caving in on us with the sheer force, no. I suppose that you need to find another way of getting up there."

Harry ignored the sarcasm from his lover, it wasn't what he needed right now but he also knew that man wasn't particularly happy with what he was currently doing so he decided to just let the man have his show.

Harry turned to the once staircase and looked further up noticing that the walls were completely destroyed which meant that if he could get high enough, he could hoist his body onto the upper level. The ruined stairs formed little notches on the wall which he could climb up with so Harry immediately set his foot onto the first protrusion, he slowly allowed his weight to settle on it and realised that while it may be holding up his weight now, it wouldn't for much longer so he got a move on and started to scale the wall with the pieces of wood helping him up inch by inch.

The last piece of wood was quite a bit further from the top and to make it, Harry would need to powerfully leap up from the piece he was on now. So without further ado, Harry closed his eyes, crouched down as much as he could possibly manage without falling off and then sprang back up, hands trying to grasp desperately to anything that would prevent him from falling down.

With and 'ooomphh', Harrys' torso connected with solid wall but his chin however rested on the surface of the 2nd floor. Harry clenched his hands and tried to pull himself up, eventually managing to drag himself onto the dusty floorboards while coughing violently.

The moment he got to his feet however he looked over the edge, spotting Severus, one hand over his heart and the other brushing through his hair; he seemed to have been holding his breath during Harrys' ascent and it somewhat warmed Harrys' heart to know that the man literally was there for him every step of the way.

Harry looked away and decided that looking at everything will only make this harder so instead he bowed his head and made his way through the passageway. He reached the end and placed the palm of his right hand on the wall praying that it still worked after the fire.

There was a slight tingle of magic before a door appeared and just at that moment, Severus called out to Harry, "Harry? Is everything okay? Are you using magic?"

Harry smiled to himself, "It's just the door revealing itself, and I'm fine."

For the umpteenth time, Harry mentally thanked the old woman he had bought the store from; her age certainly didn't impose on her magical capabilities.

Harry opened the door and walked in; there wasn't much in here apart from a few old auror mementoes, rare books and of course the box of case files he moved just before he went to live with Severus. He picked up the box and made his way back out to search through he box in his former living area. Sitting down on the floor, Harry started to sort through the files hoping to pick up on what he seemed to be missing out on.

Xxx

It had been 25 minutes since Harry had made his way upstairs and 25 minutes of Severus picking his way through the remains trying to find anything that may be salvageable; he knew that it was in vain yet it kept him busy while he waited.

"5 minutes Harry," called Severus as he paced under where he supposed Harry currently was.

"Yeah okay," answered Harry shortly as he pulled out an old article published sometime at the end of the first war, "Yes! This is it!"

"What is 'it'?" replied Severus.

Harry stood up and just before replying spotted a lone piece of parchment on the other side of the living area; he must have missed it when he first walked in. Picking it up, Harry all but had time to read the words _'We knew you'll be back Harry!'_ before he realised his mistake and let the newspaper cutting slip from his hand as there was a familiar tug behind his navel and he was pulled into space.

Xxx

When the 2nd tingle of magic swept through the air, Severus figured that Harry was probably back at the hidden door again but decided to call out just to make sure that everything was fine, "Harry, you didn't answer me you know? Besides, your time is up so let's get going."

Severus listened and was met with silence. Something wasn't right, it was too silent.

"Harry?"

No reply

"Harry, come on, what are you playing at? Let's get out of here!"

Silence

"Potter, this isn't funny!"

Severus made quick work of scaling the wall and using his height as an advantage, managed to have a much less painful landing than Harry.

He scrambled to his feet and looked around; everything was black and dusty and the air had an even heavier stench of smoke than downstairs. Severus frantically searched the rooms and noted that the door to the magically protected room was still open but no Harry.

No Harry in the bedroom, no Harry in the bathroom and no Harry in the living room; Severus was going to become insane.

He quickly summoned his patronus and sent a message to the only person who he could think of at the moment, Ronald Weasley.

Xxx

Severus' charm had ended when his attention was no longer on his magic but thankfully Ron had the mind to put it back in place as he sidestepped broken shelves and ruined books to get to where Severus had said he was.

Ron managed to get up the wall with little effort and thanked Severus who helped him get over the edge onto the second floor.

"Where's Harry? What's going on?"

Severus quickly filled Ron in on why they were here and everything that happened until that 2nd surge of magic.

"He can't just be gone! He just can't!"

"Well Mr Weasley, would you then please direct me to where Harry is because I sure as hell cannot see him!"

Ron glared at Severus before it struck him, "A Portkey,"

"What?"

"A Portkey; it's the only explanation as to how Harry can just disappear like that. Didn't you tell me that after the fire, they left a note here for Harry?" Severus nodded, "so what if it wasn't the only one?"

"It doesn't make sense; if they wanted Harry, they could have had him any day by using a note as a Portkey so why now? After all this time, how did they figure out that Harry would come back?"

Ron shook his head and looked at the floor, trying to piece together this puzzle when he noticed a newspaper cutting near the box of case files. He extracted his wand and cast a charm to check that it was safe before picking it up and turning it over in his hands.

Severus looked at him curiously before picking up the box of case files, "We need to get out of here. We can look through these when we get to the manor."

"Don't need to," replied Ron cryptically.

"Excuse me?"

"Looks like Harry found his answers right before he got portkeyed out of here," said Ron, holding up the cutting.

"It is a newspaper article Mr Weasley and in case you don't recall, the answer was said to be in a case file so if you would cease this mindless speculation and allow us to leave, I would greatly appreciate that."

"No, you don't understand! Read it; it's from after the first war. It's a small article on the few people who didn't believe Voldemort to be dead because they didn't have evidence," Severus eyed Ron curiously and he spoke again, "A body, they didn't see a body so they didn't believe that it was over! Just the way that if you count out all of the death eaters who were 'presumed' dead, you would come up with an army of angry servants who seek revenge!"

Ron was practically bouncing off the walls, "This isn't just a group of random Voldemort supporters, these are his loyal followers who've been waiting and planning all these years since his demise! Severus, you have got to get Draco! We need a location immediately!"

Severus wasn't sure how, but the youngest Weasley son seemed to show the most amount of wit he had ever seen in quite a while. Even if Harry was eventually the one who found the article, without him there to explain, Severus couldn't imagine how long he might have taken to figure it out.

Xxx

Harry felt as if he had been spinning in space forever; it was the longest that he had ever had to put up with this uncomfortable feeling and he was almost on the verge of tears when it ended and he landed painfully on his knees. Before he could even double over in sickness or take a look at his surroundings, something heavy connected with the back of his head and he was met with a sharp pain and then surrounded by darkness.

Xxx

Severus had never been more grateful for the timing of Dracos' correspondence and even more grateful that he finally asked Severus to come through to Australia to meet with him.

It was no doubt going to be a gruelling journey; international floo travel left much to be desired but it was too short notice to request a Portkey so they had no choice.

Draco had asked them to floo into the Australian Department of Magical Travel where he had managed to secure them the privilege of bypassing all of the large paper work and endless questions.

Severus and Ron stepped into the fireplace together, grateful that it was big enough, before announcing their destination and bracing themselves for a few minutes of borderline torture.

Xxx

The first thing Harry felt when he regained consciousness was his pounding headache, the next being that fact that his entire body was in various states of pain. He moved slightly and decided that he had a concussion and probably a dislocated knee as well as various broken bones; to him it seemed like someone had been taking liberties while he was out.

He tried shifting and that was when he noticed that there was a chain around his right ankle restricting how far he could move in the room. The room itself looked small; it was dark with no windows, a door to his left and a light across from him which was his only source of light.

Harry felt his pockets and realised that he didn't have his wand with him and so after an exhausting struggle to get out of his restraints, he gave up and settled against the wall. He knew that he would have to remain awake; that was the only way he could stand a chance but something apart from his injuries was making him sleepy. As he sniffed the air around him, he realised that there was some kind of gas leak where he was and from what he knew of those, he had to get out of there desperately!

The door creaked before a man in death eater robes walked in, his mask covered his face but Harry could make out that build and walk anywhere after 6 years with the prat, "Goyle," said Harry, which came out more as a pained whisper.

The man tensed before kicking him in the gut then confirmed his suspicions when he spoke, "Shut it scar head and behave; the boss will see you now."

"I thought the boss was Voldemort and as far as I know, he's dead," retorted Harry, earning himself another kick in the gut before he was silenced bound and levitated out of the room.

Xxx

"Draco!" exclaimed Severus.

"Uncle Severus!"

"Uncle?" asked Ron in surprise.

"Draco is my godson."

"Bloody Hell!"

"Weasley," Draco held out his hand, "terribly sorry about Granger but we'll get her back soon enough."

Ron was a little taken aback by Malfoys' sincerity but complied nevertheless, "Malfoy, I appreciate it."

After the formalities, Draco walked them to a line of houses not too far off where they arrived at first. This house was nothing compared to Malfoy Manor in size but it made up for that every bit in the welcoming nature it exhibited, which was strange for a Malfoys' house.

Draco led them straight to the library/study where he showed them a map he drew out of the approximate coordinates of their hideout. He had tracked various owls after sending back replies from many different locations and then worked out the direction in which the owls travel without having to actually follow them.

"So you see Severus, that's why it's been taking so long. I only wanted you guys to get here when I was completely sure however I was spurred on to move faster when I heard that they had Granger and thankfully the day I finished was the day Potter went missing so we can follow up on this immediately."

Ron perked up at that, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"Mr Weasley, we cannot just barge in on them; firstly we have no idea how many of them there are and they are as Draco informed us, underground so surely they are well guarded."

"Actually Severus," said Draco, "I know another entrance that they probably haven't thought about but there's been a reported gas leak in that part which means that we'll have to move fast and be able to stand the gas."

"We've never planned at school, we just went in and dealt with whatever happened so I'm not about to start planning now. I'm going to find my wife and best mate; who's with me?"

Xxx

Harry was roughly pushed into a chair while his hands were bound behind his back; he tried to get a good view of the rest of the occupants of the room but his glasses were all foggy and matted in dirt.

"Harry Potter," said a way too familiar voice before roughly grasping his chin and moving it to face forward.

Harrys' eyes widened to the size of saucers as he gaped at the man in front of him, "Stan Shunpike? I thought you were imperiused when you were working for Voldemort!"

Clearly that wasn't the correct thing to say as he was struck across the face, hard.

"You think that I didn't know what I was doing… that I don't know that it was you who destroyed it all for us!" shouted Stan, "My family was killed because you were an idiot out to defy the Dark Lord-"

"I eventually got the upper hand, didn't I?"

This time a punch, straight to his nose.

"Leave Potter alone, he's mine to torture!" came a shrill voice from Harrys' right.

Harry groaned when he turned and met the eyes of none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're the one behind all of this?"

Pansy flashed Harry a pearly white smile before speaking, "You have no idea how many people you pissed off when you defied the Dark Lord and now, after all these years, we will carry out what our master couldn't do!"

Harry had no clue where his cheekiness was coming from but he just found it hard to believe and take seriously, the fact that the mastermind behind everything that's happened in the past few months was Pansy Parkinson. Personally Harry thought that she settled down far too easily after he showed himself in the Great Hall before the final battle so in a way, he really shouldn't be surprised.

She walked up to Harry and trailed a long, perfectly manicured finger along the side of his face before bending down and whispering in his ear, "You naughty boy; why didn't you tell us that you've lost your magic."

Harry tensed at that which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. The entire room erupted in laughter and Harry heard them say things like 'The most powerful wizard is a squib,' or 'Vanquisher of the Dark Lord has no magic.'

Pansy silenced the room and spoke once more, "Nothing to say now Potter? We wondered time and time again why our little love notes weren't bringing you to us; we made it especially for you, you know? Keyed in your magical signature so it only recognises you but to no avail… then I figured, why not just send you a note without any special features and oooh! It worked… Here you are Harry Potter!

"So why carry around a wand if there's no magic," Pansy made a pouty face before snapping Harrys' wand right there in front of him.

Harry wanted to scream, he wanted to get off his chair and destroy all of these people who made him and his friends suffer for months, no years since some of them were death eaters previously but he restrained himself for he knew that if Severus had interpreted his clue correctly, he would get Draco and they would work out a plan immediately but he no idea of how long that would take or if he'd survive long enough to find out.

Pansy sneered at him before casting a mild crucio on him; it hurt but there were so many things wrong with him at that moment that he managed to withstand it without crying out, much to Pansy's dismay.

"Get him away from me and bring me the girl!" commanded Pansy and then Harry had to shout.

"No! Leave Hermione alone! You have me, let her go! Please!"

He was silenced and bound once more and upon reaching his cell, thrown inside and chained to the wall. This was going to be a long wait.

Xxx

Severus, Draco and Ron entered the underground warehouse from the far side; away from where they expected the Ultio Ultionis gathered.

Ron was already frantic with the need to save Hermione; the fact of knowing that he was in the same building she was being held in spurred him on further.

Severus found that he was in the same situation concerning Harry but he knew that if they split up and pursued their own specific partners, there was a chance that they would be overpowered by the guards.

It was their good fortune however that Draco had received his first summons today which, no surprise turned out to be a Portkey to deposit him straight into a meeting.

"Okay, so I'm going to activate this Portkey and try to get further information; perhaps cause a distraction or two. You two need to find Potter then find me so that we can end this once and for all," instructed Draco.

"But Hermione-"

"We will go to her in due time but remember that we cannot rush this and run the risk of getting caught. Now since most of this place is affected by the gas leak, I'd imagine that everything and everyone are not that far apart; come Mr Weasley, and be alert!"

Xxx

It didn't matter how strong the gas was; long exposure to it had the same effects as if you were directly inhaling it from a cylinder and that wasn't working well for Harry.

Harry was currently slipping in and out of consciousness; shaking himself awake when he realised that he'd closed his eyes for too long. His entire body ached and all he desired was to curl up into a ball and sleep the pain away.

He distantly heard a blast and thought that he felt the ground shake a little but his eyelids were so heavy and the pain started to dull as he allowed his head to droop forwards.

Xxx

"What in Merlins name do you think you're doing? This is a muggle made warehouse which means there's electricity and you just blew the fuse with your spell you dolt!"

"Fond of muggles now are you Malfoy?" asked Goyle.

Just then Pansy's voice cut through, "I asked for Draco to be here so leave him be!"

She walked around until she stood face to face with Draco before leaning in and pecking him on the lips, "I knew you'd come. I know that revenge is important for you now that Potter has forced your family into what can only be described as house arrest!"

Draco struggled not flinch at the words and the contact, silently praying that Weasley and Severus were making some sort of progress. It had come as a shock to see Pansy heading this entire operation but she was always a sucker for power, a particularly dim-witted one anyways.

The small explosion didn't seem to bother any of the others but Draco knew better, he knew that one small spark and the entire place could go up flames…

Xxx

Severus stumbled at the small tremor that went through the ground but unlike Weasley, he didn't stop to assess the situation; Severus continued forward just a few feet or so before he came across a guard with his back faced towards him.

Severus silently extracted his wand and whispered a stunning and binding spell on the man before moving towards the door and yanking it open. It was almost as if Ronald had sensed it but before Severus even peeked in, Ron had already dashed past him calling out to the sobbing female on the floor.

She was slightly bruised and covered in dirt but Hermione Granger seemed alive and well and that was enough for Severus who indicated to Ron that he was going off to find Harry.

He was right that everything would be closely situated since he reached the next cell in matter of minutes; however if this was indeed Harrys' cell, why were there no guards around? Severus didn't wait to find out why, he almost broke the door in his haste to get inside and there, sitting against the wall was none other than Harry Potter.

Xxx

Harry shouldn't be asleep; judging from the extent of his injuries and the fact that the gas seemed stronger here, Severus started to gently try to get Harry to awake.

It wasn't that hard since it seemed the younger wizard was willing himself to not fall into unconsciousness, "Sev'rus, gas…" rasped Harry.

"I know Harry," Severus held Harry close for a while before standing up and using his lit up wand to help guide Harry to his feet.

"Harry, I know that you're in pain and that this may be difficult but you need to stay with me and we need to get out of here! Now Hermione is fine, she's with Ronald but Draco is still with the gang and once we get out, the aurors can get in to help Draco end this once and for all."

Severus took Harrys' face in both his hands as Harry clawed at the mans' robes for balance, "Harry, you're strong, you can do this!" and he placed a chaste kiss on the younger mans forehead before assisting him out of the room.

"Well well, if it isn't everyone's favourite double agent!" said a mocking voice from behind them.

"Dolohov," whispered Severus.

A wand was pressed into the back of Severus' neck as he was pushed forward, "I'm sure everyone will be delighted to see you; the more the merrier!"

Xxx

Draco listened from afar as Pansy and her minions plotted to toy with Potter as much as they could before killing him in the most painful way possible. He couldn't help but cast occasional side glances to the fuse box, praying that those little surges of electricity he kept hearing wasn't going to decide to spark.

The alliance had just started to disband in favour of getting back to the real world and abandoning their prisoners for a while when two people were pushed into the room.

Dracos' face paled as he spotted a worried looking Severus and a worse-for-wear Harry hanging off the side of Severus.

"Ah Professor, how nice of you to join us!" said Pansy as she walked up to Severus, snatching his wand which was in Dolohovs' hand, sending him away to make sure there weren't any other intruders.

Severus was roughly pulled away from Harry, who fell into a heap on the floor, as Severus was magically bound by chains; two overhead for his hands and two on the floor for his legs.

Just then Dolohov shouted and ran into the room, "Aurors! Heading this way!"

Draco was baffled, this wasn't the plan; they were to only enter when Potter and Granger were safely above ground. He had to act now and he had to be smart.

"Get Potter, don't let him go! I'm going to have to get rid of this extra," said Pansy as she pointed her wand at Severus.

Gathering strength from Merlin knows where, Harry shouted out "NO!" before the air around them prickled with magic and all the occupants of the room flew backwards save for Draco, Severus who was bound and Harry himself.

Harry collapsed once more, this time his overexertion and wand-less magic causing him to slip away into a relaxed state.

Together Draco and Severus- wandlessly in his case- managed to disarm the gang, however not before Goyle fired a powerful hex at the fuse box and suddenly it was like fiendfyre all over again.

Draco blasted away Severus' restraints with speed that amazed even him before both the Slytherins grabbed onto Harry and made a dash for the exit just as the ground started to rumble and bits of the ceiling started to crumble away and fall to the ground.

Thankfully Ron had the good mind to get Hermione out of the cell and make a start towards the exit, hexing any Ultio Ultionis members he had come across along the way.

Xxx

The first blast came seconds after Severus, Harry and Draco fled the meeting room; prompting Severus to carry Harry in his arms enabling them to run faster. They could almost feel the heat creeping up their necks as they ran.

Meeting Ron along the way, also carrying Hermione in his arms, they fled as fast as they could as the building started to cave in.

They met aurors along the way who started to change their course when they saw that all those concerned were safe and heading out.

It was a close call at the end; Severus made it out first with Harry in his arms before Draco and the aurors and lastly Ron and Hermione.

The sound of the next explosion seconds later, only left them time to get to the ground and shield themselves as much as possible before chunks of concrete flew at them and the entire building went up in smoke and flames leaving the wizards to just watch on…

**Review Please :-)**


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: I cannot believe that I have just written the last chapter of Stranger Things!_

_This story will always be a part of me seeing that it is my first and while I do feel a bit sad now that I know I wont be updating this again; I just want to say that I am extremely grateful to every single one of you who have read, favorited, reviewed and stayed by my side through this story!_

_To all of you who arrive later on, Thank you as well for taking a chance on this story…_

_I pray that you all enjoy the end and that you let me know what you think._

_And lastly, I want to thank Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins who helped me with editing and supported my ideas along the way…_

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

It had been the most trying time ever experienced after their escape but in a way, they were free; free of the last traces of Voldemort and ultimately happy.

Immediately after they had escaped the wrath of the underground warehouse, all of those who had escaped were carted off to St. Mungos; whether they protested or not.

Severus, Ron and Draco had all escaped with minimal damage however Harry and Hermione had a bit more of a rough time afterwards.

Harry had to of course be healed for the multiple injuries he had sustained from the cruelties of his captors as well as go through extensive examinations and safety tests when it came to light that he had at one point lost his magic.

Hermione was lucky enough to find out that her baby had come to no harm during her time in Australia however she was alerted by the healers that should she wish to keep the baby, she would be in for a risky and possibly difficult pregnancy.

It wasn't a choice of course and the entire Weasley family stood behind Hermione in her decision to take it easy and go on with the pregnancy.

Draco couldn't return to Britain with the others as per his instructions upon his and his familys' exoneration after the war however he still communicated with Severus and indirectly with Harry quite often.

None of the members of Ultio Ultionis made it out of the warehouse alive and due to Harrys' realisation before his capture, the auror forces launched into a mission to investigate each and every case of suspicious Dark Lord followers' deaths from during the war; coming up with a number of vengeful family members and associates who also blamed Harry for Voldemorts demise.

Although it turned out to be one of the most difficult things he had to do, Harry sat down with Severus and the Weasleys one day and told them everything that had happened since he had started forming doubts about his magic and was pleased to find out that while he initially got a telling off from both Molly and a very pregnant Hermione, they supported him and understood and that was all he could ever ask for!

It wasn't a surprise when Severus had, one evening after a romantic dinner, got down on one knee and asked Harry to marry him, which Harry of course said yes to.

The real surprise came a few days before their scheduled wedding when Severus had dropped the blindfold obstructing Harrys' vision allowing him to see ahead, and what a sight it was…

Harry stood in Diagon Alley, on the threshold of his old bookstore however this wasn't his old bookstore.

What Harry looked at now was a finely designed heaven of books; everything in the store was either a shade of dark or light oak. The wall on his left, just as it was on the right was covered with fully stocked bookshelves while 2 large rectangle tables on either side, sat in front of the shelves with chairs completing the setting.

A large crystal chandelier hung high above in the centre of the store giving the place a golden glow. Two staircases right at the back of the store ascended into the 2nd level where not a piece of wall space was seen as the bookshelves spanned from the back wall to either side of where Harry stood. Wooden balustrades extended from the railing of the stairs all around the second landing allowing those on top to have a clear view of the ground floor and for Harry to be able to see the 2nd level clearly as well.

And right at the centre of it all stood a classy desk, fully equipped with a cash register and a little pile of Harrys' favourite novels.

Harry looked around in awe before turning to Severus with tears in his eyes, "Sev, what is this?"

Severus opened his arms for Harry and enveloped the younger man in an embrace before speaking, "Call it my wedding gift to you," he punctuated his sentence with a long, passionate kiss upon his intended.

Harry looked up and wound his arms around Severus' neck, "Gods, I Love you so much Severus but I didn't get you anything," said Harry as he flushed with embarrassment.

Severus smiled lovingly, "And I you Harry," his smile turned predatory as he spoke again, "Not a problem, I have an idea for one in mind."

Harry looked up his husband-to-be suspiciously, "And what would that be?"

Severus smirked before pulling Harry towards the nearest table, "I say that we christen all of these tables before you open for business."

That earned him a slap on the arm but as he swooped down and kissed Harry into oblivion, all was forgotten.

Stranger Things were bound to happen but Love triumphs all…

* * *

_That's a wrap folks…_

_Please do visit my other stories and be an active reader on them as well!_

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
